A Brave New Adventure
by Thechaosmaster
Summary: After defeating Anubis in Viridian Forest, the Ketchum Family has finally settled down into normal life, but when they win a trip to a new region called, Alola, the start a brand new joruney, but will this vacation be just thta, or will it become, A Brave New Adventure? Find out here, in A Brave New Adventure. AltoShipping. sequel to A Brave New Journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: A Brave New Adventure**

 **It has been over two months since the great battle of Viridian Forest and Ash and his family are finally able to rest and relax, leading to Ash himself, his Pokémon girlfriend,Tina the Latias, his starter Pokémon, partner, and best friend, Pikachu, his twin brother Derek, their mother Delia and their father Mar, along with his comrade turned enemy turned comrade again, Daniel the talking Meowth, were going on a real vacation. But when A Brave New Journey ends, a completely new one begins, and this time it is a whole new Adventure. Now join Ash as he travels to a new region called Alola for a well needed true vacation with his best friend, his girlfriend, his brother, and their mother and father as they travel together to this new tropical region to enjoy a real vacation. But where there is new adventure, you can bet that there will be new danger, and when Anubis, the lord of the dead returns, a simple vacation will turn into another world saving adventure, and it will be up to the four horsemen to rise up and prevent the coming Apocalypse.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The start of a New Adventure**

It has been over two months since the devastating battle at Viridian Forest and all of Ash's friends have gone their separate ways, but the Ketchum family has stayed together all the way, Ash has agreed to stay home for a little while longer practicing his aura powers and even his newfound power that he discovered that fateful day two months ago, the one that Ash calls his "Command Style" an incredible and unique battle technique that allows Ash to utilize the true power of his Thunder Gauntlets, a pair of legendary weapons infused with the uncontrollable power of Thunder itself.

The Thunder Gauntlets looked like giant yellow fists you would see on a giant robot, they had the symbol of thunder on the back of the hand, there was also some small hints of black on the back of the fingers, but with the Thunder Gauntlets, which Ash has called 'The Fists Of Odin' or sometimes 'Mjölnir' and with Mjölnir, one of four legendary weapons given to The Four Horsemen, four heroes chosen by destiny to rise up in the worlds darkest times, and grants them unimaginable power. And the power that Ash was given, is just like his partner, the ability to control Thunder itself.

And when he uses his Command Style, he jumps high into the air, and creates a serious thunder storm and then countless numbers of lightningbolts come crashing down, and in the center lightningbolt is Ash, and then as he comes close to the ground he delivers a huge punch and creates a devastating shockwave.

Ever since Ash has discovered his newfound power known as his 'Command style' he has been training to see if he could use any more styles like that, but so far, it seems like that has led to nothing but dead ends, although it has been fun training with his twin brother, Derek. Derek Ketchum, twin brother of the chosen one, banished into another dimension by the family's legendary guardians and the brothers godparents, Celebi, the time traveler Pokémon and Mew, the mother of all Pokémon, because when Derek awakened his aura, it was dark purple, almost black, and many legends feared it. But after many incidents that caused the very nature of Time and Space to become distorted and weak, Derek became free of his prison and was able to rejoin his brother and became part of a new group of heroes, known as the four horsemen, and now works to protect the world.

Derek even got himself a new set of clothes, to replace the 'Ash Ketchum Sinnoh Region outfit copy' that he was originally wearing before. He is now wearing black Khaki shorts, with red stripes going down the sides, red and black Fila shoes, a black T-shirt, has a sword sheath with a dark eye inscribed on it with a training katana resting in it, with a glowing blue stone in it's hilt. It is his darkness blade, that he calls the 'Oblivion Fang' or sometimes he jokingly calls it, his 'Way To Dawn', in it's sealed form, he is also wearing a red and black cap with the same dark eye that is on the sheath, the eye is also known as the 'Glazing Eye'. Derek even has obtained his own Pokédex and starter Pokémon, he now has a Charmander, with a serious personality but also knows how to relax as well.

Ash too is wearing a new outfit, a blue and white short-sleeved shirt, black shorts with small traces of red here and there, blue and white shoes, and a red and white hat that looks almost similar, to his original hat that he had worn on his first journey, except that the symbol design was a rectangle. He is also wearing black and gold leather fingerless gloves, with a blowing blue stone, the same as the one in Derek's sword, resting in both bloves near the back of his hands.

Ever since the Ketchum family was reunited and the forest had been purged of the darkness two months ago, Ash and Derek has been training with their weapons. Ash with his Fists Of Odin, and Derek with his Oblivion Fang, for some time now and Derek has even begun to learn his Command style, he has called it his 'Dark Command Style: Dark Vortex Obliteration.' What this does is Derke's Oblivion Fang's Glazing Eye glows in a malevolent dark aura and then Derek begins to spin around while his sword pulses with the dark aura making a typhoon circle around him and then the typhoon explodes leaving almost nothing in its wake.

We now see Ash and Derek doing some hand-to-hand combat training, it was Ash's idea to see just how well they do against each other, and to see just how well they've improved since their first fist fight, the training has attracted the attention of their parents and Daniel, as well as all of the Pokémon and Tina, and even Samuel Oak and Tracey Sketchit have been attracted by the training. Oak had to admit that he was impressed by how strong the two brothers were, and was taking notes of their fighting styles, Ash seemed to have lightning fast movements and strike with incredible strength, while Derek seemed to be able to keep up with unbelievable speed that looked like he was a nothing but a shadow, and he attacks with fierce strikes. Watching the brothers battling it out was like watching a fast paced anime battle, then the two backed off and decided to take off the kiddie gloves, well in Ash's case put on the gauntlets.

Then this fight went from Hand-to-hand to sword vs gauntlets, first Ash channeled a small volt of electricity into the stones, then his leather gloves transformed into Mjölnir, then Derek, seeing his brother transforming his weapon, soon followed after him, and unsheathed his sword and closed his eyes and focused darkness into the stone on his swords hilt then it transformed into his Way To Dawn, and both brothers eyed each other, both analyzing the other. After a moment of silence, Ash was the first to attack, and delivered his thunder infused punch aimed at Derek's stomach, but Derek jumped over the punch then placed his hand on Ash's head and completed the jump and then went and charged his sword with darkness and proceeded to try to use his Command Style.

"Alright bro, let's see how this goes." Derek said with a smile as he gripped his sword tightly, then he closed his eyes and focused on his buried power.

Ash then jumped back several times and took a defensive stance, with his right foot in front, and his left foot behind it, slightly turned, and his fists in the almost same position, then he smiled lightly and said, "Very well, bro, I'm ready for it."

Then Derek's Darkness Blade began to pulse with darkness and then the eye opened up and was enveloped in darkness completely and then Derek said in a chant, "Bare witness to the terrible powers of the shadows, when the darkness starts to grow, nothing shall stand in its way."

Then while Derek recited his chant, he started to spin around in place, and the sword started releasing darkness until Derek became encased in typhoon of darkness and Derek said, "Now, you shall fear the dark. Darkness Command Style: Dark Vortex Obliteration!" Then, with one final swing of Derke's sword, the Darkness that was surrounding Derek that was coming from the sword exploded around him and hit Ash straight on and blew him backwards.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhh!" Ash yelled as he was blown backwards into a tree and started seeing five Pikachu's running around his head, then a dizzy Ash said, "Ok, Pikachu, use surf." Then Ash had fallen limp.

"ASH!" Everyone said and ran to him even Derek went to make sure that he was a okay.

Tina, being the kind and caring Latias, as well as Ash's girlfriend, flew towards him and proceeded to use Healing Wish and proceeded to heal Ash. Then Ash began to groan and Tina telepathically asked, 'Ash, sweetheart, are you alright?'

Derek then knelt at Ash's side, and placed his hand on Ash's shoulder and shook him a few times and said in an apologetic voice, "Ash, please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you that badly."

Ash then slowly opened his eyes and said, "It's alright bro, I was the one who suggested the training after all, and besides," Derek then looked over to him and Ash said, "at least you have finally learned how to use your Command Style after all, and besides," Ash had a smile spread across his face as he said, "Pikachu still hits harder."

Pikachu scoffed and said, **"Tsk. Please, I hit harder then just about anyone, even legendary Pokémon, well, besides maybe Arceus, but still."** Pikachu then started rambling on about how he could probably one up Arceus if he really wanted to, but it would require him being hit by every one of strongest electric type attack there is, all at once.

Everyone laughed at Ash's remark and at Pikachu's monologue, then Delia said, "That's Ashy for you, always able to accept someone's apology and then he would make a joke about it. Makes me remember the good ol' days. (happily sighs) Well then, Ash how are you feeling sweety?"

Ash stood up and brushed himself off then said, "Well, it helps that my girlfriend here is not only a psychic type, but also has been taught by you on how to treat wounds and injuries. So I'll be fine." Just then Ash's stomach started growling and Ash blushed, being embarrassed, rubbed the back of his head while awkwardly chuckling.

Then everyone started laughing at this and Tina then says, _'Yep, that's Ash for you, even after getting beaten up, he is still Ash, and his appetite can still outmatches his Snorlax.'_

"Hey!" Ash yelled, while blushing in embarrassment, and everyone laughs and then they walked towards the house and Ash suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked towards the forest and thinks, _'Still can't believe that it has been over two months since the battle of the forest, and the peace treaty between the humans and the forest Pokémon was made, and the defeat of Anubis. But now, it feels good that both the humans AND the forest Pokémon can live in harmony with each other, and it is also nice to know that the Fearrow flock as agreed to behave themselves for now on. But still, I know that we haven't seen the last of Anubis. Just what's his deal? What is he planning?'_

Tina, seeing that Ash has been quiet for a while went up to him and asked, _'Ashie, are you okay? You've been quiet for a while now. What's wrong, dear?'_

Ash turned to her with a smile and said, "Sorry sweety." Ash then looked back towards the forest and frowned and said, "I was just thinking, about what happened to us that day, even though Anubis was defeated, I just know that we haven't seen the last of him."

Tina knew what Ash meant and mentally said, _'You've been thinking a lot about what Anubis has said before his defeat, haven't you?'_

Ash just nodded and said, "Yeah, he said that he would return one day and have his revenge on us. Even though me and Derek saw everything from the eyes of Raguel, I can still sometimes hear his voice in my sleep." Ash then shook his head, erasing all the negative thoughts, then he looked back to Tina and said, "But that's besides the point, I am still grateful that the other legendaries have agreed that Derek is not a threat, and I am grateful that we were able to have them agree to make him an honorary lord. I can still remember what happened a month ago."

 _ **«One Month ago Hall Of Origins»**_

 _ **(Important Note: while in the hall, all legendaries are called either lords, or ladies, the same can be considered with the humans, besides Derek, who is considered a master, meaning he has a title in the eyes of the legends, but is not a lord. The reason why is because this is a sign of respect while in the hall.)**_

 _The Hall of Origins was crowded with every legendary Pokémon present, even lady Manaphy, lord Jiriachi, and lord Zygarde, both cores merged as their one hundred percent, were there with lady May, lord Max and lady Bonnie, and lord Ash, his family, Lord Mar, Lady Delia, Master Derek, and Lord Daniel, and all their friends, even Lady Jessie and Lord James were there. The reason why they are here is because lord Arceus has stated that an important meeting involving young master Derek Ketchum is necessary. Once all the legendary Pokémon besides the Alola ones were there lord Arceus started the meeting, though the reason why the Alolan legendary Pokémon were missing were unknown, though none of this knowledge were known to the humans._

 _Then the god of legendary Pokémon, Arceus, himself said, 'Gathered members of the legendary council, and honorary guests, welcome to this meeting. Now then, you all by now should know why I have called this meeting, because I'm sure by now you have all heard rumors of what has happened in location known as Viridian forest in the mortal realms, and how lord Ash and his friends finished what was started years ago. I called this meeting and even invited lord Ash, lady Latias, young lord Max, lady May, young lady Bonnie, and master Derek, and even lady Bianca and lord Latios, as well as Lord James and lady Jessie, here is because I wanted to make sure that we have everything covered. Am I clear?'_

 _Everyone present nodded in agreement then lord Arceus said, 'Lady Mew, lord Celebi, lady Latias, lord Zygarde, lord Jiriachi, and lady Manaphy, as we all know, you were all there that day, can you elaborate for us what happened?'_

 _The said legendary and mythical Pokémon stepped forward and lady Latias bowed at lord Arceus and she started, 'Yes, lord Arceus, we can. You see, one month ago, lord Ash, his twin brother, master Derek and the rest of their friends started to end the age old tyranny of the Fearow flock. So, lord Ash, myself, master Derek, lord Max, lord Jiriachi, lady May, lady Manaphy, lady Bonnie, lord Zygarde, lady Delia, lord Mar, lady Anabel, young lord Meowth, lady Jessie, lord James, lady Mew, lord Celebi, and the rest of lord Ash's friends, his partner Pokémon, and two of his ex rivals all stood together and proceeded to draw out the Fearrow and Spearow._

 _While at the same time evacuating the forest Pokémon, once that was done I took lady Delia out of the warzone, so she didn't get hurt. Once I returned lady Delia home, I saw the box that lord Ash was going to give me one week before, and then I returned to the battle front and then I mega evolved and continued to knock out the Fearrow and Spearow, and after a while it looked like we have won, but lord Ash stated that, even though the flock has been defeated, the leader has yet to appear, that was when he asked if I could sense any dark emotions._

 _That was when I felt a strong sense of evil coming from the oldest, and largest tree, and when I had told him, I was hit by a dark blast that knocked me out. I don't know what happened after that, my lord.'_

 _After telling what she remembers, lady Latias bowed and stepped back, then lord Arceus said, 'Thank you lady Latias. Now then, master Derek, some of us are probably wondering, before we continue, can you explain to us what happened thirteen years ago?'_

 _Master Derek nodded then stepped forward, bowed respectively and said, "Yes lord Arceus. You see, what happened that day thirteen years ago was this, me, my brother lord Ash, our mother lady Delia, and our father, lord Mar, were picnicking outside the Viridian Forest when both me and lord Ash went to train in the forest, practicing our aura._

 _Of course at the time neither of us were able to effectively use our auras, so after a few minutes of training, and not getting anywhere, we took a breather, that was when our father sent us an aura message saying that it was time to eat, so me and lord Ash started heading out, but lord Ash quickly stopped and he said that he sensed something, then he ran off, heading deeper into the forest, so we followed him and when we caught up to him, we saw that he was helping a young lady Serena._

 _After we introduced ourselves, we were attacked by the Fearrow flock, me, lord Ash, and lady Serena started running away from them, but we were soon out of breath, that was when young lord Meowth showed up and sent a Thunderbolt to the flock, but the shockwave had sent lady Serena to the ground and she hurt her leg and she started crying from the pain, and from the fear._

 _Lord Ash seeing her like this quickly picked her up and he focused all his will, all his might, into his feet, and started running with aura infused into his feet and dashed away, while leaving me and young lord Meowth behind, so I picked up young lord Meowth and ran after lord Ash._

 _Once we caught up to them they were exhausted, as were we all, then when we thought we had completely lost them, the flock caught up with us, I turned to lord Ash and asked if he could take down the flock, he shook his head saying no, so seeing no other way, I stood my ground and put my hands to my side and charged a shadow aura sphere and launched it at the flock, scaring them away, but I ended up passing out. Lord Ash, can you take it from here?" Derek asked while bowing and taking a step back._

 _Ash nodded and stepped up and continued. "After master Derek passed out, that was when our father, lord Mar showed up, and then not soon after, the young lady Serena passed out. I ran up to her and saw that she was running a fever, and I turned to lord Mar and said to take young master Derek, while I picked up the young lady Serena and I was just about to try to channel my aura again when lord Celebi and lady Mew appeared and said that they had to banish master Derek to another dimension, while the memories of him, our father and knowing our cousin, lady Anabel, were erased, and the only knowledge of our farther was that he left before I was born, the reason why they had to do this, was because of the fear that master Derek would become a threat, but he was not the threat." Ash said then started taking some deep breaths._

 _The lord Lugia asked, 'Lord Ash, if I may ask, what was the darkness that was envisioned?'_

 _Lord Ash turned to the oceans great guardian, and said, "The dark one that was behind the Fearrow flock's violence in the first place, the one who who, back in the days of ancient Egypt, was once called the lord of the dead, also known as the lord of the void, and even Lord Null, the villain that my ancestor had defeated in his time, his name is, Anubis."_

 _After hearing this most of the legendaries were shocked at this and lord Ho-Oh asked, 'Anubis? Are you certain of this, lord Ash?'_

 _Lord Ash nodded and said, "I'm afraid so, lord Ho-Oh. Anubis was the one that me, my friends and family defeated that day, but he said that he would return one day and seek revenge, and let me tell you this, I will chose to believe that he will return. I will not say that he might return, nor that there's not a slim chance, no. He WILL return, and only time will tell when he will make his next move, the battle in the forest was just us making the first move, now he will rest and become stronger, and then he will begin to plan his next attack, and trust me, he will. That is all I have to say my fellow lords and ladies, but the time has come to prepare ourselves for the war that has started, but there is some good news to tell."_

 _Then lord Azelf asked, 'And what might this be young lord?'_

 _Lord Ash turned to his brother, then at Jessie and James, and nodded then all four of them manifested their weapons, earning gasps from just about every legendary then lord Uxie said, 'So, the four Horsemen have risen once again, I'd never thought that the day would come when we would need to rely on them again, but (sigh) I guess that it can't be avoided. Alright then, I may not be the head of the council but, all in favor of giving master Derek an apology and making him an honorary lord, say 'I'. '_

 _At first no one said anything but then lord Ash said, "I". Everyone looked at him then he said, "I may not be a legendary, or even a Pokémon, but I still have saved the world I live in for, practically my entire life, and besides, I do believe that my girlfriend can agree with me that everyone here should be able to have a chance to have a voice in this matter, right sweetheart?"_

 _Lady Latias nodded and said, 'What lord Ash says is true, if not for him then the world would have been destroyed, at least a dozen times over, and at least half of those times would have been by our own doing, I'm sure that we all remember Alamos Town, right? Now I'm sure that what happened there probably would have ended the same if lord Ash wasn't present, but in truth he was there and he stopped lord Dialga and lord Palkia from destroying the town and then all of reality. So if you want the truth, lord Ash has literally gave his life for us on more then one occasion, the fact is, if it wasn't for lord Ash, then my very home as well as my brothers home, Altomare would have been destroyed, and lord Mewtwo would have probably enslaved or destroyed the entire human race, or heck, lords Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and Lugia would be part of a madman's collection at this moment._

 _And if not for lord Ash, then lord Arceus himself would have destroyed the entire planet, so please forgive me for being a bit rash and speaking out of line, but, I'd say the master Derek deserves to be a lord, and maybe an apology would be nice as well!'_

 _Lady Latias then bowed her head and moved back towards lord Ash who smiled at her, while everyone else was shocked at this. Lady Latias, who was always one of the most playful legendaries and would never speak out of line, had just flat out said that she not only believes that master Derek should become a lord, but he should also get an apology as well, most of the legendaries were shocked at first, but then they all started to see that the reason why she was so brave now, is because of lord Ash, his family and his friends. And not only that but, lord Ash has practically stood up to all of the legendary Pokémon and didn't seem scared of what could happen to him._

 _Then lord Max, in his moment of being a bit like Ash, said, "If everyone gets a vote for master Derek then, I agree with lord Ash and lady Latias, all the way, so says I."_

 _May then nodded and said, "I'm behind them all the way, so say I."_

 _Then lord Jiriachi smiled and said, 'I am with them as well.'_

 _And then lady Manaphy spoke, 'So am I.'_

 _Then to the surprise of just about everyone in the room, Zygarde spoke up next, 'Normally, one of us would be the one of the first ones too disagree with something like this but, lord Ash has proven that someone's personality or motives just can't be decided just by their appearances, that he has proven this on several occasions by himself. Take a look at him, he looks like your average everyday trainer but, he has proven that at times he can be a bit, unorthodox, when it comes to strategy, and even be a bit, hard headed, but that is just what the world needs, someone who can think outside the box, and see a bigger picture._

 _For many years, the two of us have seen the same thing, humans hungry for nothing but power, and seek money and destruction just for the sake of their own greed, and we Pokémon would sometimes join up with them, just because we see something that reminds us of ourselves in them._

 _Yet, here comes lord Ash, who only dreamed of being a master, of being a true champion, and now here he is, standing before us all as a true hero, as a lord, and he is dating Tina, what, the humans calls a legendary Pokémon, one of our own kind. Each and every last one of us here have believed that we legendaries would never see the day when a human and a Pokémon would come together again, not since the old days. Yet, here is the proof needed that our two worlds can truly come together again. I have even decided to stay with the young lady Bonnie because she has been kind and caring. Lord Jiriachi has decided to stay with the young lord Max because he saw the light of friendship inside him. The young lady Manaphy saw lady May when she hatched and saw her as her mother, and instead of abusing that privilege, like most humans would. But instead, lady May treated lady Manaphy as a daughter, and even loves her as a daughter._

 _And I'm sure that all of us have felt something like this before, and even though that they were evil, I'm sure that lady Jessie, lord James, and lord Meowth would even agree that they had helped lord Ash on several occasions, and now, they are working together, as a team, as the next horsemen, and we all know what that means, that what ever kind of danger is threatening the world, seems so big, that it caused the great four to rise once again. So what is stopping us, legendaries, the most powerful beings in existence, and some of us are classified as gods, from allowing the twin brother of the hero that has saved the world countless times, from becoming a lord, and an apology, even with the fact that he himself is one of the great four? So as the keepers of order, we agree with lady Latias, so say I.'_

 _Everyone was at a literary loss for words, then lord Arceus spoke up. 'I agree with what lord Zygarde has stated, and lady Latias is right, if not for lord Ash, then most of us, if not all of us, wouldn't be here right now, and lord Ash is also right, everyone here should be given the right to voice their opinions, so I believe that master Derek should be given the title of lord, and he should also receive a royal apology as well, those who agree say 'I'. Those in favor.' Lord Arceus has said once again._

 _Then lord Ash stood forward, and said, "I."_

 _Then Lady Latias said, 'I.'_

 _Then young lord Max said, "I."_

 _Then lord Jiriachi said, 'I.'_

 _"I." Said lady May._

 _"I." Said lady Manaphy._

 _'I.' Lord Zygarde said._

 _"I." Said lady Bonnie._

 _'I.' Said lord Latios._

 _"I." Said lady Bianca._

 _"I may have been a part of a team that wanted world domination, and wanted to steal peoples Pokémon, but now I am part of a team that is tasked with protecting the world, so I, James Soul, Horseman of water, fully support master Derek." Said James, who then looked at Jessie._

 _Jessie then said, "I'll admit that I was possibly one lord Ash's threats in the past, but since he helped me cleanse myself of my inner darkness, and I was reborn as the horseman of the storms, I will do my best to pay him back, and protect him, his family, and the world, and as the horsemen, that is our duty, and we can't do that, without each other, we will do this as a team, until the end. So, if I am able to get a clean slate, and forgiveness, then why can't Derek get one as well. And if me and James of all people can be forgiven, I say, let the twerp be forgiven as well." Many there were shocked at how Jessie sounded, and even though she called Derek a twerp, you could tell that it was all in good fun, and to help make a statement that even after all this time, she will say what ever is on her mind._

 _"As his mother, I know that Derek deserves this, and after all this time, I want to have my son back. So says I." Lady Delia said proudly standing behind her sons next to her husband, gripping his hand._

 _"When my son was banished, I was ashamed of myself, because if I had stood up for my son, then maybe our family would have been together to this day. So, after thirteen years of silence, I will now stand before you all here, and say that my sons and their team will become the greatest horsemen their ever was." Lord Mar said with such passion and he gripped lady Delia's hand._

 _Dan then said, **"I may have been his bothers enemys in the past, but I have left that life behind me, and now I will do what ever it takes to set things right. I, too, support this action."**_

 _'So do I. I am Ash and Derek's godfather, but I had been a terrible one, and even after the multiple times of meeting him on his journey, I could've said something, done more to help, but I didn't. Well, I'm doing something now, I support this action.' Said lord Celebi._

 _'So do I. As the Ketchum brothers godmother, it is my duty, and meeting after Ash multiple times, I could've done so much for him, and by watching him sacrifice himself at New Island, and nearly dying again while in my presence, this time being in my own home, I was angry at myself, and after seeing him leave, I was screaming at myself for not being able to do anything but silently support him on his journey. Now this time I will no longer support the boys from the background, and this time, if needed, I'll be in the front of things. I approve of master Derek.' Said lady Mew, being serious, which actually scared many of the other legendaries and her adopted family, as they had never seen her this serious before, it was, very unsettling._

 _'As Lady Tina had said earlier, if not for Ash, then much of the world would have been destroyed several times over. And I'll admit, that when I first met master Derek, I was scared of what would happen, but after hearing him say explain himself, I now find myself believing in Derek, I support him.' Said lord Lugia._

 _Then after that, one by one, the legendaries started supporting Derek._

 _'I.' Said lord Ho-Oh._

 _'Beep(I).' Said lord Registeel._

 _'Berdaeep (I).' Said lord Regirock._

 _'Beebeep (I).' Said lord Regice._

 _'Beeeep (I).' Said lord Regigigas._

 _'I.' Said lord Groudon._

 _'I.' Said lady Kyogre._

 _'I.' Said lord Rayquaza._

 _'I.' Said lord Azelf._

 _'I.' Said lord Uxie._

 _'I.' Said lady Mesprit._

 _Soon, all of the other legendaries started saying "I" then there were only three left that hasn't said anything yet, those three were, lord Yveltal, lord Dialga, and lord Darkrai._

 _When lord Ash saw this he asked, "Lord Darkrai, lord Yveltal, and lord Dialga, why haven't you decided yet? Is everything alright?"_

 _Lord Darkrai then said, 'Before I place my vote, I must know one thing, master Derek, even though you don't technically have a title, by being the brother of lord Ash, you were giving the title of master in our books, but before you become a lord, I must know, do you know when we decided to make lord Ash an honorary lord?'_

 _Master Derek shook his head and truthfully said, "No lord Darkrai, I don't, in fact, not even lord Ash knew he was a lord until last week when we received the message that let us know we were being invited to this meeting. In fact none of his friends knew of their titles until they received their invitations, even lady Jessie and lord James were surprised that they were called by their titles as well. So if I may be bold to ask, when did lord Ash first become a lord?"_

 _Lord Darkrai looked deeply at Derek and said, 'We legends decided to name lord Ash a lord shortly after he saved lord Arceus's life back in Michina, it was then that we decided that lord Ash would forever be known as a lord, but we would not refer to him as a lord unless he was here in the Hall of Origins. Do you know why?'_

 _Derek nodded, having known this and said, "Because, lord Darkrai, this place is the most important place in the world, this place is referred to as the home and birthplace of legends, it is also the most sacred place on the planet. It is where the legends are treated with high respect, and high honor, as well, here is where all guests, such as myself, should treat legends with high formality, that is why you referred lord Ash as a lord, because he in turn is in fact, a lord, same with his friends, am I correct, lord Darkrai?" Derek asked with a bow._

 _Lord Darkrai nodded and said, 'You are correct young master Derek, and ladies Bonnie, May, and Bianca, as well as lord Max, and the rest of lord Ash's friends are treated with the same formality because of their connections to other legendaries, now then seeing how you have answered my questions, I can see that you have what it takes to be a lord, so says I.'_

 _Master Derek smiled at this but then lord Dialga said, 'Even if what lord Darkrai said is true, you must remember one thing, the very fabric of time is at my disposal, if it wasn't for the fact that lord Arceus has forbidden it, I would have the right to erase anyone I chose from existence, but I can't, so tell me, do you have what it takes to stand with lord Ash, to always help him when he needs it, and help your brother, or will you turn on him the first chance you get?'_

 _Master Derek bravely looked at him and gripped his sword tightly, but not drawing it, and said, "Lord Ash is my brother, to turn on him, is to turn on my family, and I would never ever turn on my family, I will stand by them for all time. I would rather jump into a volcano head first, before I even THINK of turning on my brother! And that is the truth." Master Derek then bowed towards Lord Dialga._

 _Lord Dialga simply nodded and said, 'Your choice is exceptional, you would make a fine lord, so says I.'_

 _Lord Ash smiled at this but then turned to lord Yveltal and frowned, lord Ash mat have met him only briefly, but he knew that lord Yveltal was one of the most stubborn legendary in the room, lady Xerneas was more supportive then her counterpart, and Ash knew that whatever Yveltal had to say, had to be important._

 _Then lord Yveltal said, 'Young human, as the Pokémon lord of the dead and destruction myself, almost everyone here knows that it was I who turned Anubis into what he is, I was the one who gave him that power, and that was because I trusted him. He was the first human I trusted, and look where that trust went, he almost destroyed the Earth all by himself, and I was powerless to stop him, we were lucky that lord Ashton and the first horsemen came and finally defeated him._

 _I trusted Anubis, but he betrayed my trust and became the tyrant that is his today. So I must ask, would you be any different? Could I trust you, like how I trusted Anubis before he became the lord of the dead? So, will you become something else, something more, something greater? Or will you follow the same path he took, the path that leads to destruction? The path of darkness?'_

 _Master Derek was shocked, as was almost every other human, lord Ash never knew that the last time lord Yveltal trusted someone that it was Anubis, but now that he does, he can see why lord Yveltal acts the way he does. Then he saw his brother look into the eyes of lord Yveltal and then he placed his hand over his heart, and said, "Lord Yveltal, I swear on my honor that, I will not only be worthy of your trust, but I will help lord Ash, lady Jessie, and lord James, and together we will finally defeat Anubis, and even if you don't trust me, you can still count on me to defend my family._

 _And I won't ever go down the same road that Anubis went down, but I also know that I can't truly walk down the road of light, so instead of being dark and protecting the light, or being light, but serving the dark, I will walk the middle road, and protect the balance." Master Derek said._

 _Lord Yveltal raised his eyebrow very slightly and asked, 'Would that road be the one of twilight?'_

 _Master Derek shook his head and replied, "No," Derek closed his eyes and gripped his sword and everyone looked at him as he opened his eyes and his eyes had a strange glow to them as he said, "I shall walk the road to Dawn." ^U^_

 _Lord Yveltal looked at him and smiled even though it was a creepy smile, it was a smile nonetheless and said, 'Even if I said that I don't trust you, you still chose to try to make me believe that you have what it takes to be a lord, and I must say, not everyone has what it takes to stand up to me, for that you have proven to me that you would make an excellent lord, so says I. And the Road to Dawn, huh? Then I hope that you will never stray from this path that you have chosen.'_

 _Then lord Arceus looked around and saw that everyone was amazed at what Yveltal had said, but they had not swayed from their decision to support Derek, then he said, 'As we have heard it, young master Derek has been given the title of lord, and has also been given a royal apology, so from here on out, let us welcome our new lord, lord Derek.'_

 _Lords Max, Latios and Jiriachi, and just about everyone else cheered for him, then Lord Ash, Lord Mar, Lady Delia, Lord Celebi and Lady Mew all hugged the newly titled Lord Derek in happiness. Then lord Arceus said, 'Now that lord Derek is one of us, I will be dismissing everyone from the meeting, so until next time, goodbye young lords and ladies, take care.'_

 _And soon everyone had returned to whence they came from and Ash and his friends had returned home to enjoy their time together._

 _ **«End Flashback»**_

Tina nodded and said, _'That sure was a big day for everyone. Right, Ashy?'_

Ash only nodded in agreement. It was on that day that Derek was made an honorary lord, and was also that day that Ash did something he never knew he could do, he stood up to almost all of the legendary Pokémon that existed, from Kanto to Johto, and all the way to Kalos, but now Ash was feeling kind of tired, and when he thought about it, the past eight years, ever since he got Pikachu he has been having to deal with evil organizations bent on world domination or destroying the world.

And at the end of it all, someone is always attacking and targeting the legendary Pokémon. When he first started his journey, his only dream was to be a Pokémon Master, he never would have guessed that he would have met so many legendary Pokémon in his life, but if he had the chance, he wouldn't change it for the world.

And look at him now. He has a beautiful girlfriend, that is also a legendary that he has met on his journey, he has a lovingly, but over protective mother, an amazing father, and aura guardian, a brother who can train in aura as well as relaxing, and his best friend and almost brother like figure of a starter known as Pikachu.

Ash was truly happy, and not only that but, the leader of Team Rocket has even decided to let the raven haired trainer be, because even though Giovanni wants to take over the world, he can't do so if the world is destroyed. And if you had told Ash about three years ago that would be working with the three members of Team Rocket that have hunted him down for years, he would have laughed in your face and walked away.

But now, he finds it hard to believe himself, James has been working with Misty in learning how to run the gym, needless to say that he has improved over the two months to the point that he can actually hold his own against Misty, just as long as she doesn't bring out her Gyarados, then he would be in trouble.

Jessie had been looking for her mother for a while now, but other then the note she found two months ago, she hasn't found any other leads, and the last time that Ash got word from her, she said that she decided to join agent Looker with the International Police Force, hoping to get more help. Ash then looked back towards his girlfriend, then he said, "But that is all in the past now, because now if the world is in danger, I don't have to deal with it on my own, even with my friends there, I know that my family will always be behind me, and you as well, I hope?" Ash asked with a knowing smile.

Tina smiled to and said, _'You know that I will never leave your side, for anything. I will always be by your side, no matter what.'_

Ash smiled sincerely and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Come on, let's go eat, shall we?"

Tina nodded rapidly and coed happily then said, _'Yes, let's.'_

Ash smiled then walked inside his home. Now one might wonder how the town of Pallet reacted to Ash's girlfriend, well, let's just say, that no one had a problem with a human and Pokémon relationship, especially seeing how human and Pokémon relationships weren't that uncommon in the past. But the town all cheered and congratulated Ash on, once again saving the world.

But back to the story, once Ash and Tina walked in the door, they saw Delia and Mimey wearing straw hats and Delia carrying her purse, Ash then asked, "Hey, mom, where are you going?"

Delia looked up and said, "Oh, Ash, Tina, well, I was just going to go out to pick up a few things at the store, and Mimey, your brother and your father decided to come and help, would you and Tina like to join us as well?"

Ash looked towards his girlfriend and asked, "How about it, want to help, honey?"

Tina squealed happily and said, _'I would love to.'_ Tina then glowed a bright blue light, and when it died down, there stood a human girl slightly shorter then Ash with raven black hair, a lose light yellow shirt with pink and green floral patterns on it, that is tied in a bow, she was also wearing light green shorts, and red and black sneakers with yellow laces. But she still had her beautiful, in Ash's words, amber colored eyes. Tina then said, "I'm ready to go."

Ash lightly chuckled at his girlfriends antics, even though most of Pallet Town knew of Tina's true identity, she still liked to go travel between Pallet Town and Viridian City as her human identity, she does it to not attract attention to herself, and to Ash as well.

Then Mar, Derek, and Daniel walked into the living room, and Mar asked, "I'm guessing that you two are coming as well?"

Ash nodded and said, "Sure am, dad. It would be nice to go out and do something together."

Mar nodded, and said, "I can see that. Well, alright then, let's get going."

Then Dan said, "Right. I need to pick up some tea leaves and other items that I need. Well, looks like it's a family trip now." Dan smiled brightly, and who could blame him? His whole life he had been searching for a family, and now, he has one, again.

Delia smiled happily, then said, "You're right Dan. Well, let's go family."

After the Ketchum Family gathered their wallets/purses, then they headed out to Viridian City, and while they traveled through the forest, with the family getting greetings from the local wild Pokémon, even the Spearow and Fearrow greeted them as well.

After the Ketchum Family arrived at Viridian City Delia said, "Alright, seeing how we have different things to pick up, let's split up and pick up our items. Then meet back here in an hour later. Understand, you three?"

The two twins and the human disguised legendary nodded, then Mar said, "Alright then, Ketchum family, let's do this!"

Then Ash and Tina then went off to the local Pokéstore to pick up some potions and other medical supplies, mostly because Ash himself has started to learn more of Pokémon medicine, just in case he goes on another grand adventure and doesn't have someone like Brock, Cilan, or Clemont with him, and he can take care of his Pokémon on his own.

Tina was simply window shopping, taking a look at a lot of different Pokémon related items, such as Focus Sash, Black Belts, and even rare Dragon Fangs, there were even some Evolution Stones being sold in some of the stores, but before Tina could rush off to another window store, Ash said, "Tina, come on, we have to meet up with mom and the others now."

"Awwww, but Ashy, I want to look around more. Just a little bit longer, pleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee?" Tina begged Ash with one of the most dangerous Pokémon moves there is, 'Baby Doll Eyes.'*** It was a move that made fighting against a Pokémon even harder, because of the adorable look in their eyes that makes one hard to argue or hard to fight against one.

Ash was trying had to fight the Baby Doll Eyes beg, but, thankfully, Derek was nearby and said, "Ash, Tina, there you guys are. Come on, mom's waiting for us. We should get going."

Tina knew that she couldn't keep her Mother-in-law waiting, so she sighed and said, "Oh, all right. Let's go."

Tina then dashed to where she felt Delia's emotions were, leaving Ash and Derek standing there, like statues, then Ash turned to his twin brother and said, "Thanks, Derek."

Derek smiled and said, "No problem, Ash, although, I must ask, why did you have that look?"

Ash said only three words, "Baby Doll Eyes."

Derek said nothing, knowing full well what Baby Doll Eyes was, and instead both Ash and Derek decided to catch up with Tina where they saw her standing with Delia, Mar, Daniel, and Pikachu, all standing around Mimey spinning a lottery ball, with a small man wearing a salesman outfit, then Ash asks, "What's this about?"

Then Mar said, "You see, Mimey here is trying to win us tickets for a tropical vacation to another region."

Ash then said, "I didn't know that people would think that Hoenn was an ideal place for a vacation."

Then the salesman laughed and said, "No, no young man, this isn't for Hoenn, young man, but a different region completely. The Alola region."

"Alola region?" Replied Ash, Tina, Derek and Pikachu.

The man nodded and said, "Indeed, it is a quite land that is located a few hours off of Kanto. It is home to many different kinds of Pokémon that you'll never see anywhere else."

Ash, although he had grown in many years, was still excited at the thoughts of meeting new Pokémon, then he calmed down, and asked, "So, just how do we win tickets?"

Just as the salesman was about to answer, when an red colored ball fell out and landed in the glass ball, then the man said, "That is how. Congratulations, you lot had just won an all expense paid trip to the Alola Region."

No one said anything, but inside, they were all happy, they finally get to go on a family vacation, for the first time, in years. But, will this vacation be peace and happiness, or, will it be something bigger? Find out next time, as the Journey Continues.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And there we have it people, I hope that this was a good start to a new series, and as I said up top, if I decide to continue the series after Alola, I might have the new series star Ash and Tina's kids, but I'll have to write this story first, but, other then that, if yo guys want that to happen, let me know in the revies, and The Black Latios, well, here's the sequel, well, see ya later.**

 **CHAOS ONTROL!**


	2. Alola to A Brave new Adventure

**Thechaosmaster: Hello, everybody, and welcome back to A Brave New Adventure. Now, I know that this chapter's title is, unimaginitive, but I thought that the best way to get this started right, would be with a good title. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write. Now then, I just want to say that, while he is an important obsticle to Ash and friends, Anubis will not be highly focused on right away. I may have him appear every five chapters or something, but, because of how messed up the first story was, not having any plot, I will be working more on something tht, I really don't have skills in, Pokémon Battles. Yep, for right now, I will be focusing on actual Pokemon chapters instead of four horsemen plot, for now. But I will say this, a new one will rise, who it will be, I'll hint at it, but won't say, unless someone guesses, which, in retrospect, I bet everyone here would be able to guess who it is. You guys are smart after all. And, yes, I have added Max and Bonnie to this story. I just had so much I could do in the last story, but because of the large list of characters already, it was impossible to do any character development, and while I may have the same problem, it won't be as bad as last time. Well, enough of my rambelings. Kurivolt! Have anything to add?**

 **Kurivolt: Yeah, Chaos owns no rights to Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, or any other anime that takes insperation for this story, and it is only written for the enjoyment for others, but if he had the time, friends, items, and a YouTube account, he would turn this into an actual live action YouTube Series, just for fun.**

 **Thechaosmaster: Dang right I would, well, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

After the Ketchum Family had won their tickets to Alola, and they had all, somewhat, snapped back to reality, meaning that they were now just trying to process what had happened. Then the man gave the family five plane tickets for a flight to Alola that would take off a week from today, then he bid them good luck, and a safe trip to Alola.

As the family were walking back home, still in a slightly confused daze, even Tina was in a daze, when Ash slowly asks, "Did we, did we really win ourselves tickets for a tropical island vacation?"

Then Delia slowly nodded and said, "We sure did, Ashy."

While the humans were still dazed, the Pokémon snapped out of their confusion first then Tina snapped out of her shock, and was pleasantly cheerful, then Pikachu looked towards Ash, and waved his paw in front of his face, but didn't get any response, then he looked towards Tina and Dan, and held up his palm and counted down.

3

2

1

Right after Pikachu finished counting down, the whole Ketchum Family jumped in the air and shouted, "ALL RIGHT!"

Then Mar turned to his family and said, "All right, here's what we'll do. Once we get home, we'll pack our bags for one week, then we'll head to Professor Oak's lab and tell him what will be going on, and where we'll be heading, and ask him to look after the house for a while. Understood?"

The whole group nodded seriously, and Mar smiled sincerely, then the whole family smiled largely, then they all headed home to pack for their new vacation. But Ash, Tina and Derek were having a mental chat with each other, _'Is this really happening?'_ Derek asked, not really knowing how to deal with what just happened.

 _'You know, if it wasn't for the fact that we are a team now, I would've thought that Jessie and James were behind this, but then again, they probably would've used those tickets themselves, and not try to trap us.'_ Ash thought jokingly.

Derek and Tina chuckled lightly, then Tina thought, _'Let's just hope that this vacation doesn't get as crazy as your last one, Ashy.'_

Ash mentally chuckled, and thought, _'If I can go to one region without having to go on some crazy journey, or having to check off my, 'Chosen One's check list' for once, I'll play the lottery.'_

Tina then curiously asked, _''Chosen One's check list?' What's that?'_

Ash laughed and thought, _'It is a check list that me and Pikachu came up with during Sinnoh. It's basically a list of things that we cross off whenever something happens that pretty much tells us that we have to save the region at some point.'_

Derek, being made curious, asked, _'What's on this list of yours, Ash?'_

Ash then counted down in thought, _'Encountering a legendary Pokémon within a certain amount of time, usually from twenty-four hours, to a week of arriving to the region, facing off against the regional evil team grunts within a month, and to top it all off, having to stop a world ending event after only being in the region for about two months.'_

Tina blinked several times, trying to come to the reality of what her boyfriend had just told her, then asked, _'Is that really your checklist, Ash?'_

 _'I wish it wasn't, but it is. Me and Pikachu used this checklist to keep track of what crazy things happen to us, and use it to predict what will most likely happen to us next time. My life has become that much predictable, that if I had this list when I first started my journey all those years ago, I probably would've been more prepared for a lot of things that had happened in the past.'_ Ash explained to his brother and girlfriend.

Tina and Derek had no words to describe what Ash had just said, and instead, focused on getting home, and preparing for their new vacation.

 ***Time Skip One Week Later***

It was a beautiful sunny day, and Ash and Derek were riding around wearing nothing but their swimming trunks and a life vest riding the waves on a Sharpedo, almost like it was a jet ski, and were racing each other, laughing all the way. "All right! This is the most fun I've ever had!" Ash cheered with his ever loyal partner, Pikachu on his shoulder. "Right, Pikachu?"

 **"You said it, Ash! It feels so good to be on vacation, seeing how our last one was a very bumpy ride."** Pikachu said with a smile on his face.

Derek laughed and said, "Oh, come on, you two, keep your eyes on the waves! Live a little. After all, I've been banished in another dimension for thirteen years, before I was freed. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to enjoy my vacation, and have some fun. Let's go, Sharpedo!"

 **"As you wish, Derek."** Said the Sharpedo, before accelerating forward, leaving Ash and Pikachu to swallow a mouthful of water.

Then Ash spit out the water in his mouth, and laughingly said, "Oh, so that's how you want to do it, hehe, well then, you've got it. Sharpedo, full speed ahead." Sharpedo nodded and rushed after Derek, everyone was laughing as the chase continued.

Our heroes are currently on Melemele Island, one of four islands that make up the Alola Region, a beautiful tropical island, that many, even the regions locals would call, a perfect island get away, after Mimey had won the tickets for Alola, the Ketchum's had gone back home to pack up, and let Professor Oak know about it, and now, here they are, finally relaxing together as a family, after thirteen years of being split up, they are together again, even with a new addition to the family, Tina Ketchum, Ash's legendary Pokémon girlfriend, Latias.

Ash then gripped the handle bars and said, "Alright, Sharpedo, full throttle, catch up to my brother!"

 **"You got it, Ash."** Replied the Sharpedo.

On the beach resting in the shade, was the rest of the Ketchum family, Delia and Tina were sunbathing, while Mar and Dan were with Lucario, playing Volleyball, Tina, in her human disguise, said, "This is the life, right, mom?"

Delia, who was wearing an orange strapless dress with pink circles on the chest, a pink belt with a gold buckle, a pink flower, and white frills, happily sighed and said, "You said it, Tina. In Kanto it's usually all dry and humid, but here, it's perfect. Ah, I just can't get enough of this day. I hope that it never ends!"

Mar, who was wearing a light blue shortsleeved shirt with they kanji for family sewn on the back, and a pair of light green shorts, and light blue sandals, laughed as he sent the volley ball back at Lucario, and said, "Same here! Hahah! Right, Dan?"

Dan, who had used his tail to send the Volley Ball back to Mar, who slammed dunked it, then said, "You, betchya, Mar. This is the life. What a beautiful day!"

Then Lucario said, **"Indeed it is, Dan, it truly is a beautiful day indeed."**

Meanwhile, Ash was still chasing Derek, Ash then dived under water where he and Pikachu saw Derek, they then swam right next to him, and his Sharpedo, and, through Aura to be able to breath, Ash said, "This is incredible, right Derek?"

Derek nodded and using the same aura trick, said, "Indeed. Look at all of the water types! Misty would definitely love this place! Look, an Alomomola, and some Luvdisc, Shellder and Staryu as well."

Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, she would love this place very much. And look over there, it's a Milotic!"

Pikachu then said, **"This is amazing, and look at all of the regional Pokémon that we've never seen before!"**

Indeed, there were tons of different water types that neither brother had seen before! It was amazing. Then the twins swam near a strange, dark purple sea cucumber like Pokémon, with a white star on it's face, two pink dots for eyes, a white ball as a tail, and pink spikes on it's back, this was a Pyukumuku. When Ash went to poke it, it created a cloud of something, and gave the siblings, and Pikachu, the peace sign, which the trio returned.

Then Pikachu started to run out of air, and swam up, Ash and Derek following close behind him. When they popped out, Ash and Pikachu were spooked by a weird purple and yellow fish with sharp teeth, and splashes of blue here and there, being pulled in by a girl with ocean blue hair, and she also has a yellow crown like decoration to keep her hair out of her eyes, a white sleeveless dress shirt, blue pants with a wave pattern tightened by a yellow line, which also has a badge attached, and a pair of blue flip-flops, and caused Ash and Pikachu to fall back, trying not to fall into the water, while Derek struggled to hold his laughter.

Then Ash fell into the water, while Pikachu landed on Sharpedo, Ash then grabbed hold of Sharpedo and said, "Made it, buddy." This caused Derek to start laughing, and the blue haired girl to laugh with him, then Ash started laughing while rubbing the back of his head, everyone finding it funny.

 _Cue intro!_

 _I could get used to this heat on my skin_

 _I can feel everyday, I'm a little bit stronger_

 _I only wish that each day was longer_

 _Yeah! We're having fun in the sun (the Alolan sun)_

 _Week after week_

 _It's just like we're on vacation_

 _Yeah! Now our journey's begun,_

 _Friends 'til the end_

 _Number one's our destination_

 _Under the Alolan sun_

 _Pokémon_

 **Chapter 1: Alola To A Brave New Adventure!**

After Ash and Derek returned to the port where they borrowed the Sharpedo from a young women, then she said, "The famous Alolan Pokémon Jet ski. So, what did you boys think of it?"

Derek took off his vest and handed it to the women and said, "It was really fun, thank you so much for allowing us to do this."

Ash nodded and handed the women his vest and said, "Same here, it was really fun!"

The women smiled and said, "That's great to hear! Come back again soon!"

Ash and Derek then said, "Don't worry, we will." Then the twin looked at each other, and smiled, then they said, "Jinx! Jinx!" Ash and Derek playfully glared at each other, then they started laughing.

Pikachu looked to the women and said, **"Twins have the weirdest ways to have fun."**

The women smiled and nodded then she said, "You said it." Then she walked away, never realizing that she understood what Pikachu had said, but Pikachu had caught it, and was left in total shock at not surprising someone about the fact that he is a talking Pikachu. He then looked towards Ash and Derek, who were now trying to push the other away using a small aura sphere.

Pikachu sighed, then he thought, _'Just when I think I finally understand Ash and Derek, they do something like this, (sigh) oh well, a small jolt should do.'_ Pikachu then launched a small volt of lightning through the still wet twins, jolting Derek, but only caused Ash to twitch a bit, they both looked at Pikachu, who said, **"You guys are drawing attention to us, please behave like proper adults, I know that we are on vacation, and you think that you can act like a bunch of kids, but at least act like normal kids for a while, please?"**

Ash and Derek looked at one another, then at Pikachu, then simultaneously said, "You're right, we're sorry Pikachu."

Pikachu's right eye twitched ever so slightly as he thought, _'It still creeps me out on how they do that.'_

Ash then said, "Well, let's head back and tell Tina, mom and dad what we saw."

Pikachu nodded and jumped on Ash's left shoulder, while Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, 'mom and dad', you just want to spend more time with your girlfriend." Derek teased.

Then Ash blushed and said, "You got me there." Ash then had his competitive face on and said, "Come on, let's race back!"

Pikachu thought about it, then he sighed as he jumped back off of Ash's shoulder and thought, _'You know, sometimes I have to wonder, just what my life would be like if I decide to dawn a detective hat, and become a world renowned detective, it would probably make more sense then this.'_ **^V^**

Pikachu looked at his best friend and Derek, then he gave in, smiled and said, "Oh, alright, last one back is a rotten Exeggcute."

Derek laughed then said, "You're on!"

Ash, Derek, and Pikachu then took starting positions, then Ash said, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

At the sound of 'Go' Pikachu got an early head start by using Quick Attack, but Ash and Derek focused their aura into their feet and were soon catching up to the electric mouse.

Meanwhile, a small black and red cat like Pokémon, named Litten was walking down the beach, smiling, and decided to try and rest on the beach, unfortunately, for him, Ash, Derek, and Pikachu were racing towards him, and Ash said, "You guys are falling behind."

Derek, who saw the small kitten strayed from the soon to be crash course of the cat, but Ash decided to try to out run Pikachu, and closed his eyes to run faster, and keep sand out of his eyes, but, for some reason, he didn't think to use his aura sight, until it was to late, and he ran over the Litten's tail, and also covered the Litten in sand, who screeched in pain, causing Ash to turn around, and said, "Sorry."

But Litten looked at him, and launched a small ember at Ash's face, burning him, and causing him to fall to the ground, with smoke coming out of his mouth, Derek ran up to him, and asked, "You okay, Ash?"

Ash didn't say anything, and Pikachu touched Ash to see how he was feeling, but had to pull away when his paw began to burn. All Ash said was, "Anyone have any water?"

Derek simply chuckled, then he looked towards the Litten and thought, _'Well, I guess Ash doesn't always have luck to meeting new Pokémon after all.'_

Outside the resort that the Ketchum Family was staying at, was Delia, Mimey, and Tina, all enjoying themselves, Delia then said, "Blue water, white fluffy clouds, and this delicious Pinap juice. Mm! It's so refreshing!"

 **"That it is, Delia. That it is."** Mimey said, while drinking his own Pinap juice.

Tina nodded and said, "Sure is. I wonder how Ash, Pikachu and Derek are doing?"

And not even two seconds they heard Ash's voice say, "Hey, Mom, Dad, Tina, Dan, we're back!"

As Ash ran up to his mother, Delia asked, "I hope you boys had fun."

Ash laughed, and said, "We sure did, mom! How are you guys enjoying it?"

Delia smiled and said, "I love it here, Ash. It's amazing, and I think Tina would agree with me!"

Tina chuckled and got up and walked towards Ash and said, "She's right, Ash, this place is beautiful, I bet Tony and Bianca would love it as well."

Mar chuckled at his daughter-in-law, and said, "I'm sure they will. But this is just what we needed, some time together, and away from saving the world."

Ash, Pikachu and Dan laughed, then Ash said, "Yeah, and so far, I haven't had to check off anything on my 'Chosen One Check List' yet, so that's a good thing. Hahahah. Plus, I haven't had a need to summon 'The Fists Of Odin' yet. So without having to be a horsemen for a day is good too."

Derek chuckled and said, "That may be true, Ash, but we have to remember to be prepared for anything." Derek made a motion towards his back, and while there was nothing there, a ghostly image of a hand grip appeared where his hand was, then he let his hand fall.

Ash laughed and said, "Derek, you do remember my stories I told you, right? After fighting Arceus himself, I don't think that anything could surprise me anymore." Ash said this, but no one paid any attention to him, probably thinking that it was just the talk of sibling rivalry. Then Ash said, "Plus, I have this" Ash then went into his bag that was resting nearby, and took out a book titled, 'Wolrds Legends and Myths check book' and Ash said, "Since the forest incident two months ago, I've been writing down the names of every legend and myth I've seen, and if I see more, well, I'll add them to the list. Plus, with me being me, I doubt that I'm done seeing them. Besides, if we do see Anubis again, all we have to do is call them, and Jessie and James would be here in an instant. We are a team after all."

Mar chuckled at what Ash had said and thought, _'Oh, yeah, I remember those times. But, I wonder, where the rest of them are? Is it time to tell Ash and Derek the truth, or should I wait a little bit longer?'_ Mar looked towards Dan and Lucario, and saw that they had the same thoughts in their minds _. 'I'm grateful that Dan and Lucario decided to keep their mouths sealed. But, I'm afraid what would happen if Ash and Derek find out that I...'_

Mar was interrupted when Ash snapped his fingers, like he was remembering something, and said, "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you guys what we did! We went diving with a Sharpedo, and saw a whole lot of different Pokémon some we've see, and others that we haven't seen before!"

Delia laughed and said, "That does sound fun!"

Tina nodded and said, "You're right, but remember Ash, try not to get in the middle of another Legendary Incident already, please? We just got here, for Arceus' sake?"

Ash laughed and said, "Hey! It's not me that you have to tell that to! It's the world itself! I keep trying to get out, but it keeps bringing me back in."

Delia chuckled and said, "Alright then. Should we get changed and get going?"

Ash, curiously asked, "Where to, mom?"

Mar laughed and asked, "Don't tell me you forgot already, Ash? To Professor Oak's cousin's place."

Ash smacked himself in the head, and said, "Right. I forgot."

 ***Flashback One week ago***

 _After the Ketchum Family returned to Pallet Town, they quickly headed to Professor Oak's lab, and told Samuel Oak what had happened and he said, "No problem. And that would mean that this would work then. Yes, this will work out just fine!" Professor Oak then grabbed a orange and yellow container off of his desk and said, "I was worried about how I'd get this to my cousin in the Alola region. Now I'm not."_

 _Professor Oak then showed everyone a red Pokémon Egg, and Tina's eyes widened and said, "Wow, an egg! What kind of Pokémon is it?"_

 _Samuel said, "You'll just have to wait for it to hatch to find out." Samuel said, much to Tina's disappointment, as he handed the incubator to Ash._

 _Ash nodded and said, "We understand."_

 _Mar and Delia nodded, and Mar said, "You can count on us! We'll get it there."_

 ***End Flashback***

Derek chuckled at Ash forgetting something like that, then he asked, "Why doesn't surprise me?" This caused everyone to start laughing.

Then Ash lightly glared at Derek. "Don't forget who won our last bout, brother." Ash then cracked his knuckles, and had a small spark of electricity fly across his fists, and a Lightning Bolt flashed on his hands for a split second before vanishing.

Derek laughed and said, "Ash, please, you had more time to practice, besides, I had only just came back when we fought. I think that I can handle myself just fine now." As his hands, for a short moment had a dark aura surround them.

Sparks began flying between the brothers eyes, then the began looking confused as they were enveloped in a blue glow and separated from each other, and were forced to look at Tina, who had a cheerful smile on her face, but the brothers had a sense of dread wash over them, then Tina said, "Boys, we are on vacation, can we please not bring attention to ourselves while we're here, please?" Tina said the last fact with a very cheerful smile, but Ash and Derek saw dark storm clouds and visions of pain and suffering, and countless screams of the suffering echoed in their minds, were shown to be their future if they caused a scene right now.

"Do you two understand?" Tina asked with the same smile. Both brothers only nodded in fear, then Tina cheerfully said, "Good. Just wanted to make certain." Then Tina released the brothers, making them fall on their butts, and walked away, while whistling a cheerful tune.

Derek looked towards Ash and said, "Ash, your girlfriend's scary."

Ash only nodded then he said, "Yeah, you're telling me."

Mar and Delia were doing their best to hid their laughter but were failing, Dan and Pikachu, however, didn't even bother hiding theirs. Then after fifteen minutes, the family were wearing standard clothing, and were riding on a Tauros drawn car, with Tina holding the egg, while she, and the rest of the family enjoyed their ride.

Then Tina said, "This is amazing, my first Pokémon taxi. This is fun."

Then their driver said, "Here in the Alola region, we use the power of Pokémon to go anywhere and everywhere. We refer to these Pokémon as Ride Pokémon." Then their driver explained the concept of land, water and air rid Pokémon.

Then Ash asked, "So that Sharpedo was a Water Ride Pokémon!"

The tour guide/driver laughed and said, "It sounds to me like you've already been trying things out here!"

Then Ash then remembered that he forgot where they were going, and asked, "So, mom, where are we taking the egg?"

Then Mar, chuckling at the fact that, while Ash may not have that lousy seal on him anymore, but he still held onto the excitement of being to new places, then he said, "To a place they call the Pokémon School."

Derek being intrigued then asked, "Pokémon School?"

Delia smiled fully then asked, "Sounds interesting, doesn't it?"

Ash actually nodded and said, "Yeah, it kind of does, actually."

Mar then thought, 'I remember that for many trainers, we had to decide on either getting a proper education, or being home schooled about being a trainer. I guess that Ash never went to school, but he's much better because of the lessons he's learned on his eight year long journey, but Derek, he may need it.'

Then Mimey pointed out the berries and said, **"Hey, look over there."**

Delia then said, "My, my, look at all of those delicious berries. Maybe I'll buy some as a gift for Professor Oak."

Then their taxi driver said, "The berries at this market are always fresh and delicious!"

Tina smiled and said, "Sounds great!"

Everyone got out and started looking at each convenient stand, while Ash was surprised by a small brown and white but that burst from the ground, Ash then said, "Whoa, what kind of Pokémon is that?"

Derek, noticing that Ash was taken by surprise walked up to him, and asked, "Hey, Ash, whatchya looking at?"

This caused the Pokémon to jump and pinch Ash's nose, causing him to scream in pain, getting Tina's attention, who saw that Ash was trying to get something off of his face, Derek was about to help, when the Grubbin let go and went back into the dirt, and ran away, Ash rubbed his nose, then he said, "That's some Pokémon, let's catch it."

Pikachu nodded and said, **"You got it."** And both he and Ash soon followed after the Pokémon.

Derek then asked, "Ash, shouldn't we not follow a Pokémon through a region we don't know about?" But his words fell of deaf ears, as Ash was out of sight.

Tina sighed and said, "And I thought that he had actually grown up a bit."

Derek then said, "Even after all these years, discovering new Pokémon brings excitement to him, maybe he should become a Pokémon Professor. Well, come on, we'd better not leave them on their own, who knows, maybe he'll end up having to cross something off of his list after all."

Tina chuckled and said, "Come on, Derek, there's no way that he could run into a legendary Pokémon that quickly, right?"

Derek then folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, and asked, "And just how long did it take for you to meet Ash after he came to Altomare?"

Tina thought about it for a minute, before she said seriously, "We should follow him to make sure that he doesn't get dragged into another world saving adventure after being for only one day."

Derek nodded and the two ran after Ash and Pikachu, and when Mar looked behind him to ask Derek what berries he wanted to go with his lunch, when he noticed that Derek and Tina were following Ash and Pikachu into the forest, then he sighed, and Dan asked, "Does the Ketchum have a family curse that causes their kids to be drawn into adventures like what happens to you Ash?"

Mar looked down and asked, "What are you talking about, they're only chasing a Pokémon, it's not like they're running into a legendary Pokémon every five days, and saving the world, right?" Mar began to sweat, because he knew what Dan would say next, he only hoped that he wouldn't say it to loud.

Then Dan softly replied with, "And what about our journeys, Mar? You should know better then to think that I didn't mention anything back on Altomare because I didn' remember, I was just too busy being happy, but I will keep it close until you decide to tell them yourself."

Mar sighed and thought, _'Thank Arceus. I know Delia knows about our journey, but I don't want to worry her right now, especially after being reunited after so long.'_ Mar looked back to Dan, then he nodded and said, "I know, Dan, believe me, I know, and I thank you for that, and I really want to tell them, but I don't know just how they'd react when they find out the truth. But, ignoring that fact for the most part, I know that we won't ever get into trouble this early in the day. We've only just go here after."

"I only hope that you're right." Dan said while looking out to where Tina and Derek ran after Ash and Pikachu, hopefully to keep them out of trouble. 'I mean, there's no way that they could get themselves caught up in some kind of problem that fast, right? I mean, what's the worst that could happen?' Dan thought, while inadvertently asking the forbidden question.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were deep in the forest of Melemele island and they were still chasing the Grubbing, and Ash said, "Hey, slow down! Man, for a bug type, it sure is fast. Come on, Pikachu!"

Pikachu, who was now the one chasing after Ash, instead of the other way around, thought, _'Yeash, Ash, I know you're excited about being in a new region with new Pokémon to see, but yeash, slow down.'_

As both Ash and Pikachu passed by a tree, neither noticed two sets of glowing blue eyes hidden in the leaves. _'So, their the newest Horsemen, are they? Interesting, are they not?'_ The first being asked in a male's voice, belonging to a yellow and orange humanoid being, with hawk like heads for arms.

 _'That they may be, but I do have to wonder, do you think that they'll actually be able to succeed where their predecessors have failed? But, in the end, it'll be fun to test them at least.'_ A female voice said, which belonged to a pink and black creature with a large dome like dome as a lower body thought cheerfully.

Then the first being sighed and said, _'Tapu Lele, can you please for once act serious, for a little bit? I didn't call you here from Akala Island to describe enjoying a battle with the Horsemen, but to meet the brothers.'_

The Pokémon, now known as Tapu Lele, said, _'I get that, Tapu Koko. But why call me? Wouldn't Bulu be a better choice to judge Derek?'_

Tapu Koko shook his head and said, _'No, he wouldn't, he has his hands busy at the moment, and not to mention he has his own student to teach, plus, he has decided to chose Jessie for reasons you already know about. And Fini would be more suitable for teaching James. And I have Ash, that leaves Derek with you.'_

Lele spun around cheerfully and asked, _'Are you sure that is the only reason why you chose me, TK?'_ *****

TK sighed, with a light blush appearing on his face and said, _'Yes, Lele, and, huh? Well, speaking of Derek.'_

Lele looked down and saw Derek and Tina running into view, then Lele said, _'So, Latias of Altomare really did join the Ketchum family, then that must mean then she and Ash really are dating. Huh, guess that Celebi wasn't kidding when he told us the news.'_ Lele then sighed and thought, _'That means that I owe Fini five big pearls. Awe, man! And I just added them to my collection!'_ Then Tapu Lele started crying at the loss of her pearls.

Tapu Koko ignored Lele's break down and said, _'Even after allowing themselves to be captured, Lord Celebi and Lady Mew are still loyal members of the council. While we could have been there to meet the new Horsemen, we had our own things to deal with.'_

Lele nodded completely over her breakdown, then she noticed that Tina was looking directly at them, and Lele said, _'It appears that we've been spotted, TK.'_

TK looked at Tina, and saw that she was all alone, and that Derek was missing, believing that Derek was closing in on them from the shadows, as he was known to use, TK sent a small pulse of electricity through the forest, to low for any electric types to detect, and not even Ash would be able to detect something like this, well, not yet that is. And found that Derek was heading towards Ash, TK looked towards Tapu Lele and said, _'Lele, go and Keep an eye on Ash and Derek, I'll take care of Tina.'_

Lele looked at her partner and asked, _'You sure you want to talk to her?'_

TK nodded and said, _'Trust me, Kari, I doubt that she'll say anything to Ash and Derek.'_

Kari blushed at her nickname and teasingly said, _'I hope Jeri and Henry don't hear you talking like this.'_

TK looked at Kari then said, _'Just go and keep an eye on the brothers.'_

Kari smiled brightly and nodded and said, _'Don't worry, Takeru, you can count on me!'_ And with that, Kari was heading towards Ash and Derek.

Then TK sighed and thought, _'How Lele and Fini convinced me and Bulu to watch three whole seasons of that childrens television show, Digimon, and allow ourselves to be called by their names is beyond me. Oh, well.'_ TK looked down and saw Tina staring at him.

Then Tina, in her psychic speech, said, "I know you're there, Tapu Koko. You can come out now."

TK then flew out of the trees and respectfully bowed, and said, **"Lady Latias, pleasure to see you again. And, sorry for spying. But you know, just wanting to check up on our new guests, that is all."**

Tina returned the bow, then she nodded in understanding, and said, "That's alright, Tapu Koko, but, you must remember, that Ash, and his family can use aura, and can sense those around them, and while Ash was more focused on the Pokémon of the region, Derek noticed you, but he chose to keep quite because he doesn't want to be dragged into another world saving quest, especially seeing how we just started our vacation." TK nodded in understanding.

Then Tina folded her arms and asked, "Now then, I was wondering just why you, or your fellow guardians never showed up to the council meeting last month, you and your fellow guardians never miss one. Even I show up to regular meetings, and I'm not even a part of the council, but, I guess that you had more important matters to attend to, huh?"

TK simply nodded and said, **"Indeed. You see, recently we had to deal with some issues here in Alola, that we couldn't leave, and we had to make sure that Alola stayed in peace."**

Tina nodded, but didn't ask because she knew that what ever happened in Alola, if the guardians didn't ask for help, then it wasn't anything they couldn't handle, and said, "I understand, Tapu Koko. But I must ask, why were you and Tapu Lele spying on Ash and Derek?"

TK looked at Tina and said, **"We were just getting to know the new horsemen, and besides, one of them has a bad habit of attracting trouble anywhere he goes, after all. We just wanted to make sure that he didn't bring the _Apocalypse_ with him, when he came here."** TK jokingly said.

Tina chuckled and said, "You know, as much as I'd hate to say this, Ash is a magnet for trouble, sometimes he's just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and sometimes, danger just likes to throw him a curve ball."

TK laughed an said, **"Yeah, life works in strange ways."**

Tina nodded and quickly remembered something, asked, "Oh, yeah, I must ask, why did I hear Tapu Lele call you TK, and why did you call her 'Kari' I didn't know that you two started a relationship already." Tina finished with a knowing smirk.

TK stuttered so rapidly that it looked like he was using Extreme Speed, but wasn't going anywhere, then he said, **"We're not… that's not… we're just…"** Then he noticed Tina laughing and holding her sides, then he calmed himself and said, **"That wasn't very nice, Tina, how did you hear that conversation in the first place?"**

Tina wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Sorry, couldn't resist, TK. And you must remember, I too, am part psychic type, so I can sense when Pokémon are communicating via Telepathy. But, I must know, why the nicknames? And why do they sound like the names from the old childrens tv show, Digimon, Digital monsters?"

TK sighed and said, **"Because, they are."** Tina's eyes widened a bit, as TK said, **"Last year, Lele suggested that we watch a marathon of shows to rest and enjoy some time together, seeing how we don't really see each other that often. And somehow, she and Fini managed to convince us to watch the show, for three whole seasons, in a matter of a few weeks."** TK seemed to look down as he remembered watching the show, then he said, "There was nothing wrong with the show, in fact, it was one of best shows I've ever watched, even the ever serious Tapu Bulu, had enjoyed it."

Tina was surprised, to hear that Tapu Bulu, the most stoic and serious Pokémon she'd ever met, even more then Giratina himself, had actually ENJOYED watching a child's show, that's just, impressive. "I must say, hearing that Bulu himself, the most serious Tapu, actually enjoy something like that, is just hard to believe.

Although, I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, I used to watch the show with Bianca while growing up in Altomare, even my brother had taken a liking to it, even though the third season seemed darker then the original, even though the second season was dark as well at times, but it was nothing compared to the third season."

TK nodded and said, **"Yeah, that's what we said, but other then that, we enjoyed the series, but the only bad thing that came out of it, was when Lele suggested that we call each other by one of the names from the series. She suggested that it would be better to have actual names to call ourselves, and not our species names, and Fini had actually supported her. Lele had decided to call herself 'Kari' after the..."**

"The DigiDestined of Light." Tina interrupted. "Yeah, I kind of figured that. And I'm guessing that she suggested that you'd be called TK, after the DigiDestined of Hope, and seeing how that is your name if you take the first letter in both names, huh?"

TK nodded and said, **"Uh-hu. And she would sometimes call me Takeru or even Takaishi at times to tease me. Tapu Bulu decided to call himself Henry, seeing how he related to the young Tamer the most."**

Tina lightly chuckled and said, "Yeah, wise and more into protecting then fighting. So, what about Fini?"

TK chuckled and said, **"She calls herself 'Jeri' saying that she sees a lot of herself in Jeri."**

Tina smiled but realized that she shouldn't make Ash worry about her, even though he knew she could take care of herself, he still worried about her after the battle against Anubis, then Tina turned to TK and said, "That's very interesting to hear, TK. But I must catch up to Ash and Derek, who knows what kind of disaster Ash could attract while being left alone. Well, good to see you, TK. Later." Tina then waved good bye and rushed to where Ash was waiting for her.

TK waved back and said, **"See you later, Tina."** TK sighed and thought, _'Just lovely, well, what's the worst that could happen now that two of the New horsemen are here, and not to mention that they are here. I mean, once they sense their aura, they are bound to know of the dangers that are soon to come. But, maybe,'_ TK thought back to Ash, he of course sensed the massive electrical surge that came from Ash's command style two months ago, and he knew, that at that moment, Anubis was back, and he knew that The Horsemen had risen once again. _'Heck, I bet that the whole world felt the Thunder Command Style: Thunder Storm Strike. And I bet that they're all prepared to do something in case he makes his move.'_ TK then looked to the sky, and thought of what to do.

Then he decided to check on Kari, and rushed toward the direction of where she was. There he found her looking at something and he asked, _'What are you looking at, Kari?'_

Kari, not really being taken by surprise by TK, said, _'Look.'_ She pointed a head, and TK saw Ash, Pikachu, Tina and Derek staring at a large Beware, waving at them, and the group waved back, and Ash was just about walk over to it, when it suddenly became berserk for no apparent reason, and stared Thrashing and knocked down huge trees, with one single strike of it's paw, like nothing, causing the four the become frightened, and not wanting to injure any Pokémon while they're here, Derek suggested the only logical choice. They ran. They ran as far as their aura or psychic enhanced legs would take them, but, they were still being chased by the Beware.

This caused TK to sigh, and thought, _'They managed to take down Anubis on their own, but get scared by a Beware? That's kind of sad.'_

Kari gently punched TK and said, _'You must remember, TK, they are on vacation, and they don't want to cause any trouble while they're here, after all. And besides, from what I heard, Ash and Derek had to call upon the Angel of Harmony himself to defeat Anubis.'_

TK only nodded, then he said, _'Raguel. I know, but still,'_ TK looked at the damage done to the forest, and sighed and said, _'Green's not going to be happy at hearing that she and Bulu are going to have to replace more trees, again. You know how she gets when it comes to stuff like this.'_

Kari nodded and said, _'Yes, I know, TK, I know. But if she, Red or Blue finds out that Yellow's here, or even his son's are here, there's no telling what could happen, especially Blue and Red, seeing how…'_

But TK interrupted her and said, _'I know, Kari. Trust me, I know. But first, let's get that Beware off of their tails. Shall we?'_

Kari nodded, then she and TK headed after the Beware, and saw it closing in on Ash and friends, then TK rushed by the Beware, catching it's attention for a few moments, then it looked back to where Ash was, but saw nothing.

Kari then flew towards TK and said, _'Nice job, TK.'_

TK nodded and said, _'It was the right thing to do.'_

Kari nodded, then she asked, _'So, what did Tina have to say?'_

TK then said, _'Basically, she knew that we were watching her, Ash, and Derek, and that Derek noticed us as well. She said that the reason on why Ash didn't notice us, was because he was more focused on the Pokémon then to use his aura to keep an eye on his surroundings.'_

Kari then asked, _'I thought that Mew and Celebi removed that horrible seal that prevented Ash from being the great trainer his father taught him to be?'_

TK nodded and said, _'And I'm sure that Ash actually did notice us, and that is why he never summoned his weapons. Because he knew that doing so, would just be pointless, plus, he may not be a true master in the arts of the Thunder Element, like his predecessor, but after being hit by Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt, I'm certain that Ash was full aware of me, probably the moment I sent out that small pulse of electricity.'_

Kari who was surprised at the comment, then asked, _'I thought that Ash wasn't able to sense something as small as that?'_

TK nodded in agreement, then said, _'Well, I guess that Ash is more in tune with his element then we first thought.'_

 _'Well, it could also be because of the fact that Ash has been struck by so many Thunderbolts in his life, he could probably sense an electrical surge all the way from Kalos.'_ Kari said.

TK nodded then he seriously asked, _'Well, I must ask, what do you think of Derek?'_

Kari looked back to where Derek ran, and said, _'He's an interesting character, that's for sure. He's not one to rush into everything head on like his brother, instead, he's one to think of every possibility, before formulating a plan. Plus, he's one to take note of his surroundings, and while I noticed that Ash did to, but Derek immediately looked our way, and while I could've sworn that I saw Ash looked our way for a split second, but it was Derek who suggested that they ran.'_

TK nodded, then he said, _'True. And while Ash would've chosen to fight the Beware, he had no way of knowing if his Thunder Gauntlets would've worked on Beware. He and Derek would've worked together to find a way out of their problems. But they chose to run, and not fight, in order to not cause any trouble. No doubt that they were both being smart. So, what's your verdict?'_

Kari looked to TK and said, _'I think, they have what it takes. But, what crystal should Derek obtain first? I already know what you have planned for Ash, but still.'_

TK didn't say anything, as he too, had to think of his plans for Ash. He also knew that the other Tapu's should also be made aware of the arrival of the Horsemen then he said, _'That's up to you to decide, Kari, I can't do it for you.'_

Kari nodded and said, _'Undestood. Well, time to get to work.'_ TK nodded and the two took off to prepare for later.

Meanwhile, Ash, Tina, Derek, and Pikachu were busy running out of the forest, then Pikachu, who was busy hanging onto Ash's shoulder asked, **"Hey! Why are we still running? It doesn't look like that Pokémon is following us any more! So, can we stop running, please!?"**

Ash look behind him, noticing that the Pokémon had stopped following said, "Yeah, we can stop now."

And so, the two humans, and two Pokémon stopped running, and rested against a tree, then Ash turned back from where they had just exited the deep forrest and asked, "What was up with that Pokémon? Why did it act so ferocious like that?"

Derek and Pikachu shrugged, not really having a clue, then Tina had her hand on her chin and said, "Well, maybe we were in its territory, that might explain its behavior."

Ash nodded, in believing that to be true, then he looked up and saw a Pokémon he recognized, and said, "Hey, look, someone's riding on a Charizard."

Derek walked next to Ash with his right hand over his eyes, and said, "You're right. Must be an Air Ride Pokémon."

Tina, who had a look of amazement in her eyes, then said, "That is pretty cool. We should follow it."

Ash lightly chuckled at his girlfriends response and said, "And you say that I'm childish?" Ash said with a small joking voice.

Then Tina folded her arms in a mock pout and gave Ash the dreaded 'Baby Doll Eye' Glare, making Ash slightly twitch, but wouldn't let her get him this time, and stood his ground.

Derek rolled his eyes at Tina's persistence. Then he thought, with wide eyes, _'They are almost like mirror images of each other. Both are stubborn to the 'T' and both can be unbelievably childish, but then they can be incredibly serious, so much so, that it's scary.'_ Then Derek shook his head before the fear of what their kids would be like entered his brain, permanently scaring him for life, then he said, "Well, there could be the slim possibility that it's going to the Pokémon School. Ash, what's the plan?"

Derek looked toward his brother who understood what Derek was asking him, he needed to be the leader that he was, and nodded, then he said, "Right. Let's follow it, and hopefully we'll make it too the Pokémon School, and not get dragged into some kind of trouble."

Everyone nodded and hoping the same, and rushed after the Charizard Ride Pokémon, when they started to running through some flower beds, then they got to a clearing, where they saw a huge white and blue building, and heard children laughing and they looked around, then Ash said, "I guess we found the School."

Then the group noticed a young women with green eyes, and platinum blond hair, with two braids on each side of her face. She is also wearing a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She is also wearing a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks, and white shoes resembling ballet flats.

On the ground next to her, were three Pokémon, a blue one that looked like a seal, obviously a water type, it would definitely cause Misty to gush over how cute it is, one that looked like a red and white berry, clearly a grass type, Cilan would most likely say something to cryptic with his connoisseur like talk, and a white Pokémon that resembled a roly-poly bug, with yellow checks, and a white and yellow tail. At first, one would think of it as a bug type, but looking closely at it's yellow checks, you could clearly tell that it's an electric type. Clemont would enjoy studying it.

Ash then waved and said, "Hello there!"

Derek and Tina waved at the girl, and then they ran over a fence, to greet the girl, when the girl said, "No, wait! Look out!"

Ash, Derek and Tina all stopped in confusion, and saw a hoard of Tauros with other kids on them, heading their way, then Ash facepalmed at his own excitement, and lousy lack of luck, groaned in annoyance, and out loud asked, "Oh, why me?" Thankfully for him, no one answered.

Then just before the Tauros ran the four over, Ash and Pikachu vanished in a yellow flash of electricity, *** Derek suddenly merged with the ground in a cloud of Darkness, and Tina simply vanished in a blue light.

Then as the three Tauros riders passed and saw the kids, a girl with long green hair, a pink sleeveless shirt with teal overalls, light denim shorts and green shoes with small dark green bows. And a golden clover-shaped badge on her wrist, halted her Tauros, and turned back to see that the kids were gone.

Then a short chubby boy, with orange hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow scarf around his neck, and a white shirt with an orange design of an old game system on the front, brown pants, and green shoes with yellow design, jumped down, and asked, "What happened?"

Then a blue haired girl softly said, "I think we almost hit someone."

Then everyone started searching for the kids that were almost ran over, when they heard a voice say, "Man, that was a close one."

The four kids turned and saw the three kids that were almost pancakes, were safely on the other side of the track brushing themselves off, then the girl wearing the white outfit asked, "Wha? But you were just... How?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head, then he said, "Let's just say, I am a magnet for craziness."

Then the short round kid looked at Ash with a detective eye, then he recognized the trainer and said, "Hey, I recognize you! You're Ash Ketchum, the new Kalos Region Champion!" This caused the kids to stare at the new arrivals, while doing their greatest Magikarp impression ever, it was so good, that a local Magikarp looked over to the kids and thought that they were friends.

Ash sighed, but nodded then he said, "Yeah, that's me, Ash Ketchum, one of, if not, _the_ youngest trainer to ever become a regional champion, besides Cynthia, but, still, it's pleaser to meet you."

The short kid said, "The pleasure is ours, sir, but, I thought you would have been a bit more, impressive, based on the stories we've heard about you."

Ash then looked down at the kid, wondering what they heard about him, and from how, said, "Please, don't call me sir, while I like the respect, I kind of don't want the attention that the title brings me. And as for me being more impressive? Well, I have been known to surprise people." Then Ash laughed, awkwardly, mind you, in embarrassment, while Derek, Tina and Pikachu were chuckling behind his back. "And, yes. I'm Ash Ketchum, this is my twin brother Derek, we're from Pallet Town, in the Kanto Region."

Then, after the kids had gotten over their shock, the green haired girl said, "We're so sorry for almost running you over, we didn't think that anyone would actually jump onto the track while we were using it."

Ash rubbed the back of his head, and said, "As a friend of mine would say, no need to worry."

Meanwhile in Sinnoh, Johanna unconsciously said, "And that's when I worry the most."

Dawn looked up from her recent Contest routine and asked, "Huh, you say something, mom?"

Johanna looked over to her daughter and realized that it wasn't her that had said her usual catchphrase this time, then she said, "Oh, sorry, Dawn. Just thought that you said your usual line."

Dawn thought about it, then she absent-mindedly said, "I think I might have to sue Ash for copyrights of using my line."

Johanna sighed and thought, _'Oh, Lukas, sometimes I wonder whether if it was a good thing or not that Dawn inherited your annoying catchphrase. But, where every you are, I know that, from what Dawn has told me, Yellow is back, and I'm more than certain that you'll meet his kids. I just hope that you don't throttle Yellow for not telling you or the others about their children after do long.'_

Back with the others, Ash had the ever slight feeling that Dawn was talking about him, then he shook off the feeling, and said, "And in retrospect, it's kind of our fault for not being aware of our surroundings in the first place. And it seems, that, no matter where I go, trouble will always seem to follow me."

Then the group heard a males voice say, "'Trouble' isn't the kind of word that I'd use to describe the nonsense that you bring, Ash. More like straight up insanity to borderline chaos."

"Oh, Max, give Ash a break, it's not like he choose this life, the world chose him." A female voice spoke right after.

The group of kids turned and saw two kids, that made, Ash, Tina, Derek, and Pikachu's eyes, widen with surprise. There, standing in front of the trio, were two kids, that they never thought they'd see here, the first was an oxford blue haired boy, wearing a black shortsleeved buttoned up shirt with the symbol of friendship on the left shoulder, light green shorts, and green and white sneakers, and still wearing glasses, only they were smaller and were green in color, this was Max Maple.

And the second, was a lemon haired girl, wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, a light red skirt, white and yellow sandals, and a white sun hat with a red ring around the brim, and a half Pokéball design on the front, this was Bonnie Lisco.

"Max? Bonnie? What are you two doing here?" Ash asked, being completely surprised at seeing the young couple here of all places.

Bonnie giggled and said, "Why, we came to study at the Pokémon School here and learn more about the Pokémon here, Ash. What about you, what are you here?"

Ash looked at Derek, who looked at him, then the two looked at Bonnie and Max, and they both said in complete synch, "We're on vacation. That's why we're here."

Max and Bonnie, as well as the other kids, just stood there, gaping like a school of Magikarp, while Ash and Derek started laughing, and Pikachu and Tina just shook their heads, and Mar and Delia chuckled at the twins unique ability to speak in such synchrony.

Then Max shook his head and said, "How you guys do that is beyond me."

Ash laughed, then he realized something, he then turned to the kids, and said, "Oh, yeah, that's right, we still don't know your names."

Then Pikachu walked over to the white dressed girl and said, **"Yeah, Ash, good job at forgetting to do the introductions, again. Any ways, I'm his partner and starter Pokémon, Pikachu, pleasure to meet you."**

Ash laughed a bit, and saw the looks of the kids faces when they heard Pikachu talk, then the short round kids said, "Amazing! A talking Pikachu, that's impressive. Oh! I'm Sophocles. And this is Togedemaru."

Togedemaru waved and said, **"Pleasure to meet you."**

Then the green haired girl said, "I'm Mallow, and over there is Bounsweet."

The small green radish bounced happily and said, **"Hello."**

"I'm Lana. It's a pleasure to see you again." The blue haired girl, now known as Lana said.

Derek said, "Same here, and as Derek said before, I'm Derek Ketchum, Ash's twin brother. And what about you?" Derek asked the white haired girl.

But before she could speak, Sophocles asked, "Lana, you met these guys already?"

Lana nodded and said, "Yes, back when I was fishing on Lapras, the two came out of the water so fast, that I lost the Bruxish that I had just reeled in."

Then Derek rubbed the back of his head, in a classic Ash Ketchum style, then he said, "Yeah, sorry about that, we were kind of swimming with Sharpedo when we had to come up for some air." Derek then looked back to the girl and suddenly thought, _'Heh, she looks pretty cute. What the? Where did that come from?'_ Derek then shook the thoughts from his head, and asked again, "So, what is your name, beautiful?" The last line was softly spoken, but everybody heard it.

Ash looked at his brother the moment he said the word 'beautiful' and thought, _'Does Derek have a crush on this girl? Already? Huh, well that was quick.'_

The girl in white blushed a deep shad of red and said, "I'm Lillie. It's nice to meet you."

Tina chuckled at Lillie's personality and shy nature, then she said, "I'm Tina, I come from the island Altomare, off the cost of Johto, I'm also Ash's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you." Tina said with cheerfulness in her voice.

Pikachu then ran up to Lillie and said, **"Hello there."**

But instead of the girl being all over him, and calling him adorable, like most people are, Lillie became scared and backed away from him in fear.

"Lillie?" Derek asked with concern in his voice, being worried about Lillie.

Ash then shook his head free of his thoughts, and asked, "Hey, are you alight?" When Lillie didn't answer, Ash took notice of her, the way her body seemed to be stiffen, her eyes, for a second had a look of terror in them, and Ash thought, _'Shaky hands, sweating uncontrollably, and freaking out because of Pikachu? Yep, several symptoms of the phobia.'_ Then Ash sighed and he knew that he was probably right, but he just wanted to make sure, so he asked, "Are you alright, Lillie? You are acting like you're scared of Pokémon."

Then Lillie said in a faux bravado, "I am not scared! I happen to love Pokémon."

But Ash, Derek, Tina, Mar, Delia, Max, and Bonnie all gave the girl a knowing glance. "At least from a research point of view." Lillie said, while blushing with embarrassment.

Then Mallow figured that she would try to apologize for the incident, said, "I'm sorry, you guys came out of the forest so quickly like that, I couldn't stop."

Tina simply said, "Don't worry about it. We were kind of in wrong place at the wrong time. By the way, what's wrong with Lillie."

Sophocles walked up an said, "Thing is, Lillie can't touch Pokémon."

Then Lillie said, "I can too touch Pokémon, theoretically, that is. If I really wanted to."

"You have Poképhobia, don't you?" Ash asked with his hands folded.

Sophocles looked to Ash, and then said, "You know of the phobia?"

Ash nodded and looked up to the sky, and having a look of remembrance in his eyes, and said, "More then know it, I've seen it before on my journey, while we were in LaRousse City. I met a kid named Tory, who had a severe case of Poképhobia, which he got from trauma at a younger age. You see, when he was younger, he got trampled by a group of Seal, Sealeo, and Walrein while they were researching the group. But after a while, we were able to get him over his fear. Right, Max?"

Max nodded and said, "Yeah, although, the terms on how it was done, could've been better. But, it was the Ash curse, after all."

Ash then said, "Hey! Need I remind you of Forina?"

Lana then asked, "Forina? Wasn't that where Jiriachi created a giant evil Groudon, like Max told us?"

Ash looked to the young couple, and asked, "Max, why did you...?"

Then Sophocles said, "Woah! You were there at Forina!? That's unbelievable!"

Ash looked to Max and Bonnie, then he looked over to the side and asked, "Z. Jirachi, come out you two."

At first, nothing happened, then in a flash of light, a small doll like creature with three tags on it's head, as well as a black dog with a green left paw, a red gem on it's neck, two green emerald like objects on it's chest, white eyes, and a long green scarf like item around it's neck.

Z then said, "Good day, sir Ash, sir Derek, lady Tina, good to see you all again."

Ash nodded, then he looked towards Bonnie and Max, both of whom were blushing, then to the kids he had just met, and saw that they weren't surprised at seeing one legendary Pokémon, and one mythical, would mean that they have been hanging around for quite a while.

Then Ash looked over to the school, and said, "So, I'm guessing that this is the famous Pokémon school that we've been hearing about, huh?"

Mallow nodded and said, "Yeah, that's right. I guess that you guys must've gotten lost."

Max and Bonnie had to do their best to hold their laughter, but started to fail at it, and soon were on the ground, rolling with laughter. Lana then asked, "Hey, what's so funny?"

Max then pushed up his glasses, and said, "Ash has a terrible sense of direction. He could get lost, without even trying."

Then Ash, feeling insulted, said, "Hey! That's not true!"

Max then said, "Then tell me something, how did we go from Kanto, while on the last legs of our Battle frontier journey, to the middle of a desert? Tell me that, Ash."

Ash raised his right pointer finger, and was about to answer him, when his words died on his lips, and he lowered his finger, then he folded his arms, and grumbled about kids being too smart for their own good.

Mallow then said, "How about we show you guys around?"

"Really? You mean it?" Tina asked with stars in her eyes.

This caused Max to chuckle, and say, "Ash, your girlfriend's a little over cheerful."

Ash, not even two seconds of hearing the implied joke, said, "Yeah? Well, look who's talking, Max. You're younger then I am, yet, you're in a relationship already."

Max was about to launch another insult, when Bonnie said, "Max, please, try not to cause an incident. After all, they just got here."

Max looked to his girlfriend, and saw her giving him her classic pouty face, that anyone else could simply brush off, but Max, he couldn't resist it, and blushed as he said, "Oh, alright." Max looked to Ash and said, "Sorry about that, Ash."

Ash simply smiled and nodded and said, "Don't sweat it, Max, besides, it's good to see you two again."

Bonnie nodded with a huge smile, and said, "It's so good to see the four of you again!"

Mallow then turned to Ash and said, "So, shall we get this tour underway?" Ash and company nodded then they headed towards the school, ready to get a look inside.

* * *

"Who's that Pokémon?"

"It's Grubbin!"

* * *

Ash Mallow lead the group through the school, they soon arrived at the skeletons of ancient Pokémon, several of which, Ash recognised, "Woah! Aerodactyl, and a Cranidos and Aurorus fossils!"

Mallow then said, "Wow, quite impressive, Ash. I didn't know you seen these Pokémon fossils before."

Ash turned to Mallow, and said, "I've more then seen the fossils, I've seen the Pokémon themselves, up close, personal, and completely revived. Some times, a little too up close."

Mallow nodded and said, "I've kind of figured as much, based on the stories that Max and Bonnie has told us."

Derek and Tina chuckled, and Tina said, "Yeah, while running through the canals of Altomare, while you're doing so."

Ash blushed, and said, "Hey, give me a break, it's not like I actually planned on the day to go like that."

Ash then looked towards Mallow and asked, "So, where to next?"

Mallow then walked up to one of the doors, nd knocked several times and said, "Principle, sir. I've brought some new students."

Ash, Tina, and Derek then all asked, "Wait. You don't mean us, do you?"

Max and Bonnie both started chuckling then the door opened and the group saw Dan opening it, then he causally asked, "Oh, hey, Ash, got dragged into another major catastrophe yet?"

Ash sweatdropped, and asked, "Dan? What are you doing here?" Ash then realized what Dan had asked him, then said, "And do you really think that something catastrophic would happen already?" Ash then realized what he had said, and then said, "You know what? Don't answer that. Ever."

Then the door opened even more, and Mar and Delia were shown to already be in the office, then Mar said, "Ah, there you four are. We were wondering when you'd get here. Max, Bonnie, good to see you two again."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Ketchum." Bonnie said with a smile.

 **"Indeed, it is."** Dedenne said with a smile.

Mar laughed and said, "Please, you guys have been through a lot with our family, so please, call me Mar."

"Thank you, Mar." Max said with a smile.

"Ash, Derek, Tina. You guys finally made it." Delia said with a smile on her face.

"Mom. Dad. I see you guys beat us here." Ash said while reciving a slight nod from both his parents.

Delia then said, "Indeed we did, Ash. Glade you could join us."

"Alola, Ash, Derek, Tina, and Pikachu! Welcome to the Pokémon School, home of Solrock and roll!" Said a dark skinned man who looked like an exact duplicate of Professor Oak.

Then Ash asked, "Professor Oak?" Then Ash realized that Oak was still in Kanto, and this Oak was more tanned then the Professor that he knew, then he said, "No, wait, you must be his cousin that he's told us about."

The man started laughing, and said, "People tell me that we look a lot alike. I guess that's why you recognized me. The name is Samson Oak."

Mallow then said, "He's the Pokémon School principle."

"Nice to meet chew!" Samson Oak said, while trying to do, some kind of Pokémon imitation.

Then Ash, Tina, and Derek, all nervously said, "Nice to meet you too."

Mallow then said, "Don't mind him. He always makes jokes, playing around with Pokémon names."

Samson Oak then said, "We all need a little fun. A little dose of levity and laughter is is what my rant is for!" Samson finished by trying to imitate a Tyranitar, I think. And left, Mallow, Bounsweet, Ash, Tina, Pikachu, Derek, and Dan looking almost like they had just been permanently scared.

Ash, after coming back to his senses, brushed it off, and said, "Oh, we don't mind, that much, anyways. After all, we've spent eight long years being chased around by a group of criminals that had their own weird way of introducing themselves."

Dan, recognizing the slight jab, said, "Hey! Don't diss the mottos, we worked really hard on getting them to sound perfect, and catchy!"

Ash then asked the biggest question that has been bothering him for years, "Well, if that's the case, then why did you guys reuse your original motto back during the second half of my Unova journey, or during all of Kalos?"

Dan blushed, and said, "Well, we kind of, wanted to go back to our roots. And we couldn't think of anything clever during Kalos."

Max then said, "Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we'd got to get back to class. See you later Ash!"

"Bye bye, everyone." Bonnie said with her adorably, irresistibly cheerful voice.

Ash and the others waved them goodbye, then they walked into the principal's office, where they started explaining what had happened.

"After we chased after Charizard, we kind of just wound up here." Ash said after finishing their story.

Then Mallow said, "So that means, you guys really aren't new students here after all."

"You never really gave us a chance to explain ourselves." Tina said while rubbing her head.

Mallow said, "Don't worry about it. It's my fault, really. I'm in such a hurry all the time, I can miss things, or misunderstand something."

Ash waved his hand, as saying forget about it, then he said, "It's fine, besides, I used to do the same thing when I was younger."

Pikachu looked at Ash and said, **"'Used to?' Ash, no matter where we go, you always lead us into trouble, without even trying."**

Ash then said, "Oh, come on, Pikachu, I'm not that bad, am I?"

Then, all at once, everyone who knew Ash Ketchum, said, "Yes, you are."

Ash was about to argue, but realized that was litterally a list of incidents that his family could use against him, and several others that could come from anyone who's ever traveled with him, and so, Ash simply let it go, then he said, "Well, back to the story, after all of that, we did come out of the forrest pretty quickly, after all."

"You forgot the part where we were almost ran over by a group of Tauros, Ash." Derek chime in.

Mallow then snapped her fingers and said, "Oh, yeah! That's right! How did you guys avoid being ran over? I didn't see you guys run, so how?"

Ash and company started to sweat, not really wanting to explain the whole horsemen thing to someone that they had just met, but Tina said, "I'm a psychic user, so I simply used my powers to get us out of that mess." Ash and Derek looked towards Tina, and gave her a grateful smile, which she returned, and telepathed, _'Don't worry about it. Besides, psychic users are more common then aura users, and Horsemen as well.'_

Mallow was about to say something, when Samson walked up to a large television and yelled, "Hey, Samuel! It's me! I got your egg safe and sound!"

Then the image of Professor Oak appeared and said, "Excellent, Samson! That's what I like to hear. Thanks to you, Delia, Mar."

Then Delia smiled and said, "It's our greatest pleasure."

Mar nodded and said, "Think nothing of it, Professor."

Mallow then asked, "Say, Principle Oak, sir, may I show Ash and his family around the campus?"

Tina went wide eyed and asked, "Really? Can we Ash? Oh, please? Oh, Pease? Oh, Please?" Tina was practically begging Ash to go on a tour.

Ash started chuckling, and said, "Oh, okay, fine. So, can we, Principle Oak?"

The Principle laughed, and said, "Of course! Porygon your way."

Mallow then stood up, and turned to Ash and asked, "Ready to go, you guys?"

The group nodded and said, "You bet! Let's go!"

After awhile, Mallow led the group to one of the many classrooms, and said, "Now, this is our class room."

The four were amazed at the size of the classroom, it was huge! Ash and Tina ran off to the observation deck, and enjoyed the view. Tina was amazed by the view, you could see a vast amount of the island, the beach, and almost all of Melemele island, then she said, "This is a beautiful view. Right, Ash?"

"Yeah, one day, I would like to have a house back in Kanto with a view, just like this. Wouldn't you agree, Tina?" Ash asked, while lightly gripping Tina's hand.

Tina blushed as the question, and then she smiled and said, "Yeah, I would like that, very much, Ash." Then she snuggled into Ash's shoulders, and cooed happily, causing Ash to blush, but he smiled as well.

Derek rolled his eyes in disbelief, then he thought, _'Only two months into dating, and those two are already talking about settling down? I mean, I know Ash has been through a lot, but still.'_

Then Mallow walked up to the group and said, "And that's not all!" Mallow then pointed to a field, and said, "Over there is where you met Tauros, and there's the lake. The campus is huge and we learn all sorts of amazing things."

Then a voice said, "Hi! A big Alola to you all!" Everyone turned to see a young man with a muscular physique, he had dark eyes, black hair, a black man bun and a goatee. His outfit comprises of a white hat with a rainbow decoration in the front. He was also wearing teal framed glasses, an opened up white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white ribbon and some teal shoes with white outlines.

Mallow then said, "Professor Kukui!"

"Professor?" Ash asked in confusion. _'Seems to be more laid back then Professor Birch.'_

Mallow turned and said, "Yeah, he's our teacher! Professor! I'd like you to meet Ash! The new Kalos Champion!"

Ash blushed at the statement and said, "I really don't like people introducing me as the new Kalos Champ."

Kukui smiled and said, "Principle Oak just filled me in. Hi, Ash, Pikachu, Tina, Derek. Nice to meet you all. Max and Bonnie told the class much about you, and your journeys, Ash. Quite impressive, if I do say so myself."

Ash then walked up to shake the Professor's hand, who returned the gester, then Ash said, "Hopefully not too much, some things I'd like to keep to myself."

Kukui smiled and softly whispered, "Just enough to know what to watch out for. Horsemen of Thunder."

Ash's eyes widened, and asked, "Do the kids know?" Ash did not want to deal with the fact of his title of Horsemen being known around the school.

Kukui smiled and whispered, "No, they only told me, after they demonstrated their own aura powers, that is."

Ash sighed in relief, then he said, "Thank Arceus. I didn't need to be the center of attention around here, just yet, not that kind, anyways."

"That is understandable." Kukui said, then he looked up and said, "I hope you all enjoy your visit here!"

Ash and the others smiled and nodded, then they said, "Thank you, we will!"

Everyone smiled, happy to be enjoying the peacefulness of Alola, that was, however, until they heard the roar of a Charizard. Everyone turned to look at the main entrance of the school, and they saw a dark skinned man, standing next to a Charizard, Max, and Bonnie, who had Tyrantrum and a Kirlia, obviously Kir had evolved, being approached by a group of kids dressed in weird black outfits.

Then Ash asked, "Who are they?" But he already knew, that whatever lousy name, he knew what they were, he recognized the aura that the kids gave off.

"Doesn't matter." Then he went into his pocket and took out his list and a pen, then he crossed something off, then he sighed and sadly said, "And here I was, hoping to be able go one region without having to do this."

Kukui then asked, "What are you doing, Ash?"

Ash sighed and sadly said, "Just crossing an item off of my list, unfortunately." Ash then put the notepad back in his pocket, then he turned to Tina and Derek, and said, "Let's go, guys."

Tina, Derek, and Pikachu all nodded, then they all jumped off the balcony, surprising both Mallow and Kukui, then they landed on the ground, without even as much tripping, then they ran towards the group.

As they approached, they noticed that there were three of them, a tall blue haired boy, an equally tall, pink haired girl, and a short black haired chubby boy. each one wearing a black bandana like face mask, a white skull helmet, black shirts, and the boys were wearing black shorts, while the girl was wearing white shorts, and each one were wearing a silver necklace, that looked like skulls.

Then the blue haired boy said, "Stopping our bikes the way you did was not the smartest of moves."

Then the short kid said, "Yeah, just like my bro said."

Then the tall kid said, "Team Skull doesn't like anyone getting in our way."

Then the girl replied, "You've got that right!"

Then the group heard the dark skinned man say, "I don't remember blocking the road. The only people I see in the way are you."

Max and Bonnie nodded, then Max said, "He's right. And if you guys are trying to be threatening, you should know that we've stared down legendaries, and teams scarier then you. Heck, I was there when Groudon and Kyogre were trying to destroy each other."

Bonnie nodded and said, "He's right. Plus, I've stared down a mind controlled Zygarde before, so, compared to that, you guys are nothing in comparison."

The middle kid laughed and said, "Well, listen to the big talkers."

Then the short kid said, "Huh! I dare you to say that again!"

Then Ash and his group approached the kids they had met earlier, spying on the confrontation, and Ash asked, "What's going on? Who are they?"

Mallow said, "They're a part of Team Skull. Always bullying us into a Pokémon Battle. Not nice!"

Ash simply sighed, and asked, "'Team Skull?' Really? First Team Rocket, then Teams Aqua and Magma, then Galactic, then Plasma, then Flair, and now Team Skull? How are these names decided? Throwing darts at a board?"

Lana, Mallow, Lillie and Sophocles looked at Ash in confusion, while Derek, Pikachu and Tina could only nod in agreement. Then Kukui walked up, to watch and see what happens.

Then the tall blue haired boy said, "If you three can beat us in a Pokémon Battle, maybe we'll let you all walk away."

Then the short kid said, "Yeah, but if we beat you, then that Charizard, black and green dog, Kirlia, Tyrantrum and Dedenne of yours will belong to us!"

Then the dark skinned man said, "You'll be sorry."

Max nodded, and said, "Like I'll ever let you get your hands on Kir, she is my friend, and I'll never let anyone take her."

Bonnie nodded and said, "Like Max said, Z, Tyrantrum and Dedenne are my friends, and I'll never let them be taken away by a bunch of bullies like you."

The tall kid laughed, and said, "Ha! We'll see about that. Come on out, Salandit!"

"Then the short pudgey kid said, "Get them, Yungoos!"

The pink haired girl said, "Zubat! Teach these fools a lession!"

Then each kid threw up three Pokéballs each, releasing three Pokémon each. Then the blue haired boy said, "Now tell those Pokémon of yours to fight!"

The dark haired boy, Max and Bonnie, and glared at the Team Skull grunts, then Ash, Derek and Tina ran towards the group, and Ash said, "Stop it!"

Everyone turned to see Ash, and the others running in front of Team Skull. Then Ash, Derek and Tina all gave the Skull Grunts angry glares. And Mallow said, "But Ash, Derek, Tina!"

Then the blue haired kid asked, "Who do you think you are? Playing hero is for kids."

Then the black haired kid took a good look at Ash and said, "Hey, I've seen you somewhere before. But where?"

Ash didn't bother answering them, and said, "You lot are nothing but cowards, ganging up and using nine Pokémon on four, that's not fair!"

The blue haired boy laughed and asked, "Ha! And what are you going to do about it?"

"We'll fight to!" Ash said, then he looked to the dark skinned kid and asked, "And you're...?"

"Kiawe. But I don't need any help." The kid, now known as Kiawe, said.

Ash nodded, but said, "I kind of figured as much, but I hate seeing people like them, bullying others around." Ash then looked to the Skull grunts and took out a small medal that was shapped like Prisim Tower, and said, "By the way, the name is Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town, in Kanto, and new champion of the Kalos region."

The blue haired boy shivered and said, "That's where I know him from! He's the new Kalos champ!"

The pink haired girl laughed, and said, "Yeah, right! Like that kid is the Kalos Champion! Hah! As if."

Then they heard Mallow say, "Those guys are really dangerous, Ash!"

Sophocles then said, "You forget, Ash is the Kalos champ, I doubt that these guys will be a problem."

Lillie nodded, but had a strange feeling wash over her, almost like she could tell that Ash and Derek had powers buied deep within them, then she thought, _'What's this feeling? Like I can feel the buried power within Ash and Derek? What could it be?'_

Ash looked towards Pikachu, and asked, "You ready, buddy?"

Pikachu nodded, and said, **"Always, ready, Ash!"**

Ash looked towards Derek, who didn't even need to be asked, nodded and threw up his Pokéball and said, "Alright, Charmander, let's rock an' roll!"

Then, in a flash of light, Charmander appeared and said, **"As you wish, Derek. You ready, Pikach?"**

Pikachu nodded and took a battle stance.

Then Kukui had a look of curiosity spread across his face.

Then Ash looked to Bonnie and Max, and asked, "You two ready?"

Max and Bonnie nodded, and Max said, "Kir, let's go!"

Kir nodded and said, _"At your command, master Max."_

Bonnie then said, "Dedenne, Z, Tyrantrum let's do this!"

 **"As you wish. I've needed an excuse to exercise anyways."** Dedenne said.

 **"These thugs are nothing compared to Team Flare, I'll teach them a lesson, lady Bonnie."** Z said.

 **"Looks like it's chow time."** Tyrantrum said with a preditorial smirk.

Kiawe then said, "Don't hurt yourselves, now." Then he took out a Pokéball and placed it to his head, then he said, "Now, Turtonator, come on out!"

As much as Ash wanted to be impressed by Turtonator, he knew that it was time to be serious, but he asked, "A Turtonator, huh?"

Kiawe said, "A fire and Dragon type. A strong and trusted friend. A wise one"

Ash nodded, knowing just what kind of bond the two could have. Then the blue haired boy said, "Now, Salandit, show them your strength with Venoshock!"

"Yungoos, use Bite!" Black said.

"Zubat, Leech Life!" Pink said.

Ash then said, "Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!"

"Charmander, dodge, and use scratch!" Derek said.

"Dedenne, use Thunder! Z, use Thousand Arrows! Tyrantrum, use Ancient Power!" Bonnie commanded.

"Kir, use Psychic!" Replied Max.

The Salandit then launched their Venoshock, but each attack was dodged by Pikachu's incredible speed, and sent them flying. This made Kiawe to say, "That's fast."

Charmander was able to avoid each attack, then he jumped and struck at one of the Zubat's jnocking them out, and Kir simply used Psychic to redirect all the poison type attack away from her and Dedenne.

Then several of the Zubats were struck by countless floating rocks and several glowing green arrows.

Then Pikachu dashed through two of the Salandit, while Charmander took out the last one.

Then Dedenne launched a Thunder at a Zubat, but the Zubat dodged the attack, only for Kir to use Psychic on the Thunder, and redirected it at last two Zubat's, shocking them to oblivion.

Then the Yungoos jumped on Turtonator's spines, which then exploded, launching them back towards Team Skull.

Then Ash asked, "Whoa, what happened?"

"If something touches the spines on the shell, they'll blow up." Kiawe explained.

Ash was kind of frightened at the thought of accidentally touching one of the spines, and then blowing up, he's had that happen to him to many tims with Clemont, so much so, that he started to develop a fear of something blowing up without warning.

Then the blue haired kid said, "Quick, Salandit, use Flame Burst!"

Then the red markings on Salandit's back erupted and were sent flying at Pikachu and Dedenne.

Then, reacting at once, Ash and Bonnie said, "Pikachu/Dedenne, Dodge and use Thunderbolt/Thunder!"

Pikachu and Dedenne nodded to each other, then they jumped in opposite directions, and unleashed large amounts of electricity at the Salandit's, who jumped into each others arms, then as the Thunder and Thunderbolts got closer, they merged together, and struck at the trio of Salandit, and blew them up, and they landed on the pile of defeated Pokémon.

This impressed the group of Alolan natives, then Ash said, "Yeah! Alright, buddy!"

"Dedenne you did it!" Bonnie cheered with happiness.

Ash looked to Bonnie, smiled and said, "Good job, Bonnie. You've improved since the last time I saw you,"

Bonnie gave Ash a thumbs up, and said, "Thank you, Ash. In two months of training, I have improved beyond belief."

Ash nodded and said, "I can see the improvements."

And while the kids were celebrating, two sets of eyes were watching in the trees. TK and Kari showed up when Team Skull showed up, then Kari said, **"Looks like their living up to expectations, huh, TK?"**

TK nodded, and said, **"Indeed they are, Kari, indeed they are."**

Team Skull were starting to get scared, and Ash was still ready to keep going, but then Kiawe said, "I'll finish this."

Ash, Tina and Derek, all looked at him, and asked, "Huh?"

Max and Bonnie then chuckled, and Max said, "Just watch, trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Kiawe then crossed his arms, and said, "All right!"

When Kiawe crossed his arms, both Ash and Derek saw the symbol of fire appear in front of him, then Ash took notice of the strange white bracelet around Kiawe's arm, and he noticed the crystal on the top, and he felt a strange energy coming from it, then he thought, _'What the? What is this feeling?'_ Not knowing that Derek had the same feeling as well.

Then Kiawe said, "Turtonator, let's go!" Then he uncrossed his arms, and a strange energy started to come from both Kiawe and Turtonator.

Then Team Skull began freaking out, and the short one asked, "Could it be the move?"

Ash, being curious, asked, "What 'move' would require someone to do a dance?"

Max chuckled and said, "Trust me, I think you'll enjoy this, Ash."

Ash, being curious said, "I think you might be right, Max."

Then Kiawe began to do some kind of dance, while reciting some sort of oath, "The zenith…of my mind." And while Kiawe did his strange dance, Turtonator mimicked him every step. "Of body and spirit, like the great mountain of Akala! Become a raging fire and burn!" Then as he recited the last part of the oath, it looked like Kiawe erupted in fire,and launched the fire at Turtonator, who absorbed the attack, and a new symbol appeared in front of him, before being completely absorbed into him. Then Kiawe yelled, "Inferno Overdrive!"

Then Turtonator gathered a large amounts of fire in front of him, and both Derek and Ash felt something burning on their hands, causing them to look down and saw the symbols of their respected elements, a Thunderbolt for Ash, and a small dark orb for Derek. But close by, a third image appeared on anothers hand, this one being the symbol of a snowflake, but it was never noticed by the one whose hand it appeared on.

Then, Turtonator launched the massive fireball that had formed in front of him, engulfing all nine Pokémon in a great ball of fire, and caused a great big explosion, forcing Ash and Derek to cover their eyes, while Tina created a small wall of psychic energy to block the smoke from her eyes.

When the dust settled, all nine Pokémon were all knocked out, and Team Skull were shaking in their boots, then they returned all nine of their Pokémon, and the blue haired boy said, "Ah. We won't forget this!"

Then Black said, "Yeah, just like my bro said." Then all three ran away from the scene on their bikes.

Then the blue haired boy said, "If you were going to use that move, you should have told us!"

Then the pink haired girl said, "Yeah, no fair!"

Then Bonnie yelled back, "Well, maybe this will teach you bullies not to pick fights with someone just to steal their Pokémon!"

Then Ash being amazed at the power that the move Turtonator used, asked, "Kiawe, what was that?"

Then Kukui said, "That, Ash was a Z Move."

"A Z Move?" Tina asked, being mystified at such power as well.

Kukui nodded and said, "Right."

"That's our Kiawe!" Sophocles said.

"You guys were great, too, Ash, Derek, Max, Bonnie." Mallow said.

Ash blushed with embarrassment, then Kukui said, "Z Moves are special moves passed down in the Alola region. Alola consists of four islands, and each of them has it's own guardian Pokémon."

"Guardian Pokémon? As in, legendary Pokémon?" Ash asked, already knowing where this is going.

Kukui nodded and said, "That's right. And only those who precipitate in a ceremony called the island challenge are able to use Z-Moves."

Ash became surprised, and said, "Wow. Island guardians, island challenges, and Z-Moves, too, huh. Well, even though this was supposed to be a vacation, I suppose that I could try this island challenge, call it, my last hurrah, before I finally retire."

Mallow then asked, "Wait. 'Last hurrah? Retire?' What do you mean by that, Ash?"

Ash looked towards Mallow, then at Tina, and said, "I've been on my journey for almost nine whole years now. And I've only just gotten into a relationship two months ago, and I think that, I should prepare to finally settle down. But, until…" Ash began saying something, but stopped, then he shook his head, and said, "never mind. I just figure that, if I'm able to, I would like to take this challenge, then finally hang up my Trainer's Belt."

Everyone gasped at what Ash had said. The Phrase 'Hang up my Trainer's Belt' is used only when someone is truly ready to give up traveling, maybe not training, but to truly end their journey, completely, then Ash looked towards Derek and asked, "What about you, Derek? Will you take the challenge as well?"

Derek smiled and said, "Sure, why not? Could be fun."

Then Kukui said, "Now that was a real Mega Punch level battle!"

Ash then thought, _'Oh, no! Please tell me he's not like Professor Oak, but without the haikus, and instead, uses Pokémon Moves to describe situations! Why me?'_

Kukui then said, "Say, Ash, you seem to enjoy a good battle. You too, Derek."

Ash nodded, and said, "Yeah, I do. I've spent my whole journey battling, becoming stronger, and always searching for stronger opponents. But now, I guess I just want to slow down, but, I figure that if I do this, I can do one last test, I'll truely be happy to settle down, and this time, for this journey, I'll have my brother with me."

Mallow then asked, "Wait. I thought that you two were brothers? So, why wasn't Derek with you on your journey before?"

Ash and Derek shared a glance, then they said, "We would like to keep that between ourselves for the moment, alright? It's kind of personal."

This made everyone blink at the twins synched speech, then Tina walked up to the boys, and slapped them in the back of their heads, then she said, "Can you boys kindly stop doing that, please? It gets annoying after a while."

Ash and Derek rubbed the back of their heads, and they said, "We can't help it! It just happens!"

Then, just as Ash was about to say something, he spotted a yellow and orange Pokémon fly by. Ash, being surprised by it, asked, "Who's that Pokémon?"

But the others asked, "Huh? What Pokémon?"

Then Tina said, "That, Ash, was Tapu Koko, and old friend of mine, and guardian of Melemele island."

Kukui then asked, "How is Tapu Koko an old friend of yours, Tina? I thought that this was your first time being here in Alola?"

Tina laughed and mysteriously said, "Well…I guess I could tell you, but, I think it'll be easier to just show you."

Ash, knew what his girlfriend was going to do, looked towards her, and asked, "Tina, you certain of this?"

Tina smiled, and said, "Oh, Ash, they already know of Zygarde, and Jirachi, and I can only guess that they know about other things, so, yes, I'm certain, Ash."

Ash looked deeply into his girlfriends eyes, then he sighed, then he looked towards Derek, Max, and Bonnie, and then Ash said, "All right, Tina, if you're certain." Ash then looked at those present, and said in a tone that was completely different then his original tone, "What you're about to see, is highly secretive, what that means is that what you will be shown must never be spoken about, understood? And Lillie, just give her a chance, please?"

This last remark made everyone look at Lillie, who asked, "What do you mean, Ash?"

Ash didn't say anything, but looked to Tina, and nodded, then she nodded back, and her eyes began to glow, and everyone present was surrounded by a massive dome of light, separating them from the outside world, causing the kids to freak out, and Mallow said, "I didn't know that Lillie was this strong of a psychic user, this is incredible."

Tina then said, "If you think that's something, just watch, and Lillie, please, don't be afraid."

Again, Lillie was confused by what was said, that was, however, until Tina's whole body began to glow in a bright blue light, then her appearance began to change, soon, her neck began to stretch out to impossible levels, her fingers merged until there were only three on each hand, then her hands and arms became one, and then, her entire body exploded in a flash of light, when the light died down, there standing, or in this case, floating where Tina once stood, was a site that shocked all of the Alolan natives, and the reason for their shock wasn't misplaced, I mean, how often does one see a legendary Pokémon in person, whose last name isn't Ketchum, that is.

Tina, the revealed Latias then said, _'Now you see why we asked for secrecy. I mean, can you imagine me walking around like this? There would be no place where people wouldn't hunt for me.'_

Kukui then said, "A Latias? Ash, your girlfriend is a Latias?"

Ash nodded, and said, "Yes, she is. And before you say anything, relationships between people and Pokémon are rare, not forbidden, besides, back in Sinnoh, I found ancient books that state that relationships like mine were more common back in ancient times. But, I can understand your surprise, after all, unless you're me, you don't see Legendary Pokémon all that much. Lillie, are you alright?"

Lillie, true to her nature, was frightened, not of Tina herself, but only because of instincet, but did her best to keep her facade of courage, then she swallowed deeply, and said, "It might take some time, but, I think I could be able to handle being around Tina, after all, I didn't have a problem with her before, so, why should I feel any different?"

Ash smiled and said, "That's the spirit, Lillie, and I promise, one day, you'll be able to handle being around Pokémon, just give it time, thats all you need, as the old saying goes, 'Time heals all wounds' even emotional ones. Of this, I'm certain."

Sophocles then looked to Ash and asked, "Anything else we should know about?"

Ash looked to the kids and asked, "What stories did Max and Bonnie tell you guys already?"

Mallow looked to Ash, and said, "They didn't tell us anything, only that you had a hand in allowing them to have Legendaries."

Ash awkwardly chuckled, then he sent a small glare at the young couple, who slightly flinched, then he said, "I think that the stories would be best saved for another day."

Kukui nodded, and said, "I can understand that, Ash."

Ash nodded in apreciation, then he said, "Well, listen, guys, We've got to get going, Tina, if you please?"

Tina nodded, then changing back into her human disguise, then she dropped the psychic wall, then she said, "All set, Ash."

Sophicles then asked, "How come no one noticed anything?"

Tina chuckled and said, "Well, my species uses the scales on our body to create illusions, but I learned to use it to a more advanced effictiveness, to the point where I can creat the illuion like nothing is wrong, and that on the outside, we were just talking, but I haven't been able to change the blue orb that surrounds me when I'm using it."

Ash smiled, then he said, "And that's what's training is for, Tina. Well, we'll see you guys later, we should get going. Bye guys, nice meeting you all. Bye Max, Bonnie, Z, nice seeing you guys again." Then the Ketchums started leaving the schoolyard.

Then everyone else said, "Bye you guys."

As Ash and the gang walked to where Delia and Mar was, Ash turned to Tina, and asked, "So, you know of Tapu Koko, do you Tina?"

Tina giggled and said, "Oh, come on, Ashy, you really think that I don't know other legendaries? Please, I've been to a lot of Legendary meetings since our last goodbye. And Tapu Koko is one of the few legends that I can get along with, well, besides maybe Azlef, but that's besides the point."

Ash could only nod in understanding, then they walked to where Mar and Delia were. Then a few hours later, the whole family were eating in an incredible resturant, but Ash and Derek weren't really eating, Ash was still in wonder over seeing Tapu Koko, while Derek was trying to figure out just what happened with that Z Move, and why the symbol of darkness appeared on his right hand.

Mar noticed the looks his kids had, then he asked, "So, Ash, Derek, anything interesting happen today?"

Ash absentmindly pulled out his notepad and threw it to his father, him being to distracted to even look up from his plate, Mar, expertly caught it, but was confuesed at why Ash would throw it to him. Then he looked down and saw that one of the items on the list was crossed out, then he handed it back to Ash and said, "I see, so, you ended up getting into a fight with the team of this region already, huh?"

Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, as well as seeing Tapu Koko, but not in person, as why the meeting legend section has been left unmarked."

Mar nodded, then he said, "I see. So, that must be a good thing, right?"

Ash and Derek nodded, but then the whole family heard two voices say, **"Horsemen of Thunder and Darkness, come and find us!"**

Ash and Derek looked at one another, then at their parents, both of whom nodded, then Delia sighed, and said, "Well, we knew that it wasn't going to be long until the two of you were called. Go, we'll see the two of you later."

Ash and Derek nodded, then they stood up, and looked to the side of the balchony, and saw two Pokémon, one was Tapu Koko, the other was pink and had a different look, then they both dashed away.

Ash looked to his parents, both of whom nodded, then Ash and Derek began chasing after the two Tapu's, when Tina said, "Wait up."

Ash looked to Tina and said, "Thought you would've wanted to stay out of this, Tina?"

Tina giggled, then she said, "Trust me, Ash, you have the Egyptian Lord of the Dead after you, and he will make his move, this is nothing compared to that."

Ash nodded, then he looked to his parents one last time, and after getting a nod, the trio chased after the Tapu's, while chasing them, Ash looked to Tina and asked, "I know that the yellow one is Tapu Koko, but who is the pink one?"

Tina said, "That would be Tapu Lele, she is the guardian of Akala island."

Ash nodded, then as the group arrived at the fountain, both Tapu's appeared in front of them. Then Ash said, "There they are!"

But both Tapu's ran off again, causing the group to chase after them, again. Then, after being led to the outskirts of the city where both Tapu's looked at them.

Then TK looked towards Ash, and said, **"Ash Ketchum, Horsmen of Thunder, weilder of the Thunder Gauntlets dubbed 'The Fists Of Odin.'"**

Then Kari said, **"Derek Ketchum, Horsmen of Darkness, weilder of the Darkness Blade dubbed 'Oblivion's Fang."**

Then both said, **"We have watched you since you arrived to Alola, it is an honor to meet you two in person."**

Both Ash and Derek looked at one another, then they nodded, Derek reache behind his back with his right hand, even though there was nothing there, but then a large black katana like sword appeard on his back, with a blue shining eye on the hilt, and a wing like fang as the blade.

Ash gripped his fists tightly, and then electricity started to envelop his fists, and then, in a flash of lightning, Ash now had golden gauntlets that looked like old knights gauntlets with shades of black appearing around the fingers, and on the back of both hands was the symbol of thunder, then parts of armor started coming out of the gauntlets, and up Ash's arms.

Both Tapu's nodded in acceptance, then they both raised their arms, and a bracelet was sent from them, to the twins, on had a yellow crystal with the thunderbolt symbol, while the other had a red crystal, just like what Kiawe had.

Both Ash and Derek asked, "A Z-Ring?"

The Tapu's nodded, and said **, "Anubis will be returning, and when he does, the five of you will need all the strength you can get."**

Ash Tina and Derek looked up and asked, "The five of us?"

Then Ash said, "But only me, Derek, Jessie, and James are decendents of the original Horsemen. Are you telling us that there's another descended here?"

Kari shook her head, and said, **"No, not of the Horsmen, but of another. And while we wish we could tell you more, the identity of the fifth must remain a secret until she is able to accept her powers."**

"She?" The heroes asked.

 **"Indeed. She. But that is all we can tell you."** TK said.

"But why not tell us who she is? After all, wouldn't that give us an advantage over Anubis?" Ash asked in wonder.

 **"You might be right, but her, unlike the four of you, has no skill with her powers, nor are they even awake as of yet, and is Anubis were to learn of her existence, then he would target her, to try to do her harm. That is why she must not be known, not even to you. Because if you three, or anyone knows of her, then she could be targeted."**

"Then why tell us? If that is true, then wouldn't it be better to keep it from us as well?" Derek asked the two Tapu's"

TK shook his head, then he replied, **"No, you see, you need to know that there is another out there, and while we can't tell you who it is, you will find out soon enough. Remember this, once broken, ice can streangthen, but if a warm heart is applied, then will the walls finally thaw."**

Ash and Derek looked back to the Z-Rings, then back at the Tapu's, then, at each other. then they dismissed their weapons, and grabbed the Z-Rings, then they started glowing with incredible power, causing the marks of Thunder and Darkness to appear on the brothers hands, then Ash slipped his on his left arm, while Derek placed it on his right. Then the Z-Rings unleashed a blinding light.

When the light died down, the brothers looked towards the Tapu's, who said, **"Use the Z-Rings to help in your quest to grow stronger on your quest to defeat Anubis. Goodbye."**

Ash and Derek nodded, then they looked at each other, then they said, "Looks like a new journey, has begun!"

 *****The Next Day*****

Ash and Derek were at Professor Kukui's house, where they will be staying at for the forseable future, the reason? Well, let's find out.

"Professor Kukui's place is amazing, Delia! And there's also a training room in the basment! Thank you for letting us stay here!" Tina said with cheerfullness in her tone.

Mar laughed, then he said, "That's amazing to hear, Tina." Mar then became serious, and said, "Now, then, remember guys, the reason why we let you all stay there is because we felt that it would be your best intrest to to learn how to use your new Z-Moves from the sorce, that, and we didn't want to drag you guys back home after having such a good time."

Then a voice said, "Too true. But I must ask, why did I have to stay behind, Mar?" Everyone turned to see Dan with a hot cup of tea in his paws, which has become a common occurance in the mornings with him.***

Mar lauged, then he said, "Come on, Dan, you've been with Ash longer then I have, regretfully, but that means that you know him best, and know how to keep him out of trouble. Trouble that we know he will get himself into."

Ash then said, "Hey! Don't sterotype me! Just so you know, I can go one day without being dragged into trouble!"

Derek looked at Ash and asked, "Oh, yeah? When was this?"

Ash said with a hint of annoyance, "At least half of my Unova journey."

Dan laughed, and said, "The only reason why me, Jessie, and James left you alone was because we were actually being serious for a while, doing actually villian things. And while it may not be something to be proud of, it became kind of boring without having Ash to chase around. Believe it or not, we actually stopped trying to actually get Pikachu after Johto, we just liked keeping you on your toes, Ash. Plus, we started supporting you on your journey, heck, we were actually routing for you back during the Lumious Confrance."

Ash then asked, "Wait, you guys were supporting me back then, then why attack the secret garden?"

Meowth rubbed the back of his head, while blushing with embaressment, then he said, "Hey, as I said, we only did it to keep you on your toes, we never actually intended on hurting you, or your friends, we always knew that you'd defeat us, but, as you could guess, it kind of back fired on us, we weren't expecting you to pull that Aura Sphere out of nowhere, and we weren't expecting Jessie to become possesed by that void being. Besides you wouldn't be your regular journey if it was a normal one, now would it?"

Ash lightly chuckled, then he started laughing, then he said, "Dan, you guys are crazy."

Dan laughed, and said, "Yeah? You're one to talk, I mean, yeash, half of the things you've done, many would've called you crazy for doing it. And Tina, I hope there's no hard feelings for what happened?"

Tina giggled, and said, "Don't worry, Dan. We know that it wasn't in malaic, just wanting to keep Ash on his toes." Dan smiled and hugged Tina, showing her how he appreciates the forgivness of the Legendary.

Delia smiled and said, "That's great! I love seeing you guys having a good time."

Ash then said, "And thanks, you guys."

Mar and Delia looked at Ash and asked, "Huh?"

Then Ash said, "When we said that we wanted to stay on the island, you guys said fine right away."

Delia smiled and said, "Of course we did."

"We are your parents, after all, Ash." Mar said. "So we had a feeling one of you might ask us that."

"And we were right." Mar said.

Ash then looked at the clock and paniked, "AH! Guys, we've got to go! We start Pokémon School today!"

Derek and Tina looked at the clock and panicked as well, then Derek said, "Mom, dad, we'd lovce to stay and chat, but, we've got to go! Dan, can you keep the place in one peace while we're gone?"

Dan took a sip of his tea and looked up with a knowing smirk, and calmly said, "Look who you're talking to. I've been keeping the house clean at Kanto clean since before you were born."

"Have a great time you guys. Be careful!" Delia said.

Ash gave her and Mar a thumbs up, and said, "We will! Bye mom!"

Then Ash, Pikachu, Derek, and Tina were out the door, running to school. Then Dan turned to Mar and seriously asked, "When are you going to tell them, Mar?"

Delia looked to her husband, who sighed, and said, "Not yet, Dan, it's too soon. I mean, just two months ago they became the new Horsmen, if they found out that they weren't the first in a long time of elemental aura users, they will start asking questions. And I'm not yet prepared to tell them. Maybe in due time."

Dan nodded, and said, "I just hope you tell them, before they find them and tell them themsleves."

Mar sighed and said, "Yeah, I know. And I know that Red, Blue, and Green will kill me folr not keeping them in the loop about their kids."

Dan looked down and said, "Hopefully, they won't mistake Ash or Derek for you, Mar."

Mar nodded and said, "You and me both, Mar. You and me both."

Then Delia said, "Don't worry bout it, Mar, I'm certain that Red, Blue and Green would understand, after all, Green had her own problems to deal with." Mar only nodded, but didn't say anything.

* * *

 **Thechasosmaster: Ahem, mornning everybody, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it took a while to write, and I'm sorry for last nights A/N, I had just finished this chapter at around nine at night, and I wanted to give you guys the chapter before I fell asleep, that's why my last closing AN was like that, but now, I can give you guys a proper. Now, yes, the Tapus will have Digimon character nicknames, because I thought it would be funny, and Tina revealing her true self is to help with Lillie. Well, thst's all.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


End file.
